


Aylen

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Endgame, Second Chances, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: A young girl's explorations leads her to a very special person.





	1. A Curious Young Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been a work in progress for some time and finally, its almost completed! As the story progresses the ratings will change. As always all the characters and Star Trek Voyager in its entirety is not mine (no copyright intended)

Papa?” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“Do you still love mommy ?” 

Chakotay put down the knife he was using to chop up some carrots. These questions never failed to make his heart stop. Aylen, his five-year-old daughter lost her mother two years ago. The young girl often asked her papa questions about her mother. 

He was only home for a month when he met a short woman with long black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. Whenever Chakotay woke up in the middle of the night unable to sleep, he would close his eyes and think about her beautiful smile. The woman’s name was Nara. The former commander was convinced he would never be able to love someone else. That was until he met her. A year and a half later they were married and a year after she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Aylen Sakaya. 

A week after Aylen turned three, Nara was asked to go on a six-week civilian mission. On her way home, the shuttle she was in was shot down. Chakotay didn’t know how he could raise his daughter without a mother. Luckily, B’Elanna was there to help him every step of the way. 

Here he was three years later looking at his little girl whose brown eyes were wide with curiosity. He walked over to Aylen and scooped her up. “Of course I love mommy, I will always love her.” He gently pointed to her heart “mommy is always here Aylen.” Then he put her down and tickled her until she was laughing so hard tears formed in her eyes. Afterward, he scooped her up placing a kiss on her nose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Chakotay was sitting beside Aylen on the sofa. 

“Papa tell me a story.” 

“About what ?” 

She pulled her blanket up “about mommy.” 

He sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about which story to tell. There were so many, and he looked forward to saying Aylen all of them. When his wife passed on, he made a silent vow to make sure Aylen would never forget her mother. 

He knew which story he would share tonight “Well, one beautiful spring day your mama and I decided to go on a hike in the Amazon Rainforest.” 

Aylen looked at him with awe. “Papa, can we go to the rainforest ?” 

He shook his head and chuckled “let's start with the park.” Aylen’s silence gave him the signal to continue. 

“It was one of the most amazing trips I have ever taken. We saw tree frogs, monkeys, lemurs. Afterward when we decided to decided to take a walk. Your mama and I had no idea where we were.” 

“Weren’t you scared ?” asked the little girl.

Chakotay smiled and shook his head “As long as your mama and I were together we knew everything would be okay. Suddenly we ran into a lioness with her cubs. Mama and I knew that as long as we didn’t pose a threat towards the cubs, then we would be safe.” 

“The lioness was protecting her cubs,” Aylen stated confidently

“Yes, she was. A mother would do anything to protect her children.” 

The girl sat in silence absorbing what her father said. “So, mommy was the lioness, and I was her cub right ?” 

Chakotay was beaming “exactly. Mommy loved you so much, and there is nothing stronger than a mother’s love.” 

Aylen nodded sleepily as she dozed off. He carried her to bed and placed a kiss on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You flew a starship right ?” 

Chakotay laughed as he whisked the eggs.“not exactly.” 

He received a confused glance, “then what did you do ?”  
“I was the first officer.”  
Aylen walked over and sat next to him. “what's that ?” 

“My job was to help the Captain.” 

“Were they nice ?” his daughter asked with genuine interest. 

Chakotay grimace. This was the first time Aylen asked about Voyager, and he never offered any to share any Voyager “stories."In all honesty, he didn’t want to talk about Voyager, especially about Kathryn. Deep down he missed his former Captain. He missed her wit and stubbornness as well as her compassion and rare crooked smiles. He was sure that they would marry when they returned to Earth but, he screwed up. His attempt to make her jealous by using Seven of Nine backfired. When Chakotay married Nara, she rekindled a relationship with a former classmate. Apparently, their relationship didn’t last long, but no one knew why. The last time Chakotay saw Kathryn was two years ago after Nara died. 

As much as Chakotay didn’t want to talk about Kathryn, he couldn’t resist his daughter and her curiosity. 

“The Captain’s name was Kathryn Janeway. She was a spitfire but highly intelligent.” 

“What did you help her with ?” 

"Everything," he thought to himself.

“I helped her with paperwork and making important decisions. When she wasn’t feeling well, I would take over her work so she could rest. We also became very close friends.” 

“Are you still friends ?” Aylen wondered. 

“No. I don’t think so. I haven’t seen Admiral Janeway for a few years.” 

“Oh,” the young girl said evidently defeated “why ?” 

“I don’t know” he lied. Perhaps in time, he would tell Aylen the truth about Admiral Kathryn Janeway.


	2. Exploring

For the first time in weeks, it was warm and sunny outside. Chakotay knew he nor Aylen should be spending the day indoors.“What would you like to do today ?” he asked while taking a bite of his apple. 

She proceeded to hum as she came up with ideas. A few moments later her eyes lit up “let’s go to the park !” 

“That's a great idea !” Chakotay gave his daughter a warm smile.” While you get dressed, I will pack us some snacks. What would you like ?” 

She answered quickly “goldfish and cookies.” 

“One or the other,” he said sternly “pick a fruit.” 

Aylen crossed her arms and pouted “goldfish and grapes.” 

Chakotay “fine, now get dressed so we can get out of here.” 

The little girl quickly got dressed, and the duo made their way to the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment they arrived Aylen ran off. 

“Woah Woah Woah, get back here little miss” Chakotay commanded 

The little girl ran back to her father “ papa! I want to play.” 

“You will in a minute but first sunscreen.” As he squeezed some onto his palm, he heard his daughter groan.

“I don’t like sunscreen.” 

“I know, but you don’t want to get sunburn.” 

The young girl stopped whining as her father applied the sunscreen. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the swing set. When she lifted her small body on to the seat, Aylen looked at Chakotay expectedly “Papa can you please push me.” 

She squealed as Chakotay pushed the swing. Occasionally he would stop and pull her swing all the way back and let go which made her laugh until she ran out of breath. 

The moment Aylen got off the swing, she was hiccuping from laughing so hard. Once they subsided. The duo sat on a nearby bench. Chakotay handed her a bottle of water, encouraging her to drink so she wouldn’t get sick later. 

“Can I go exploring ?” the young girl pleaded. 

Chakotay hesitated for a few moments “yes, but I must be able to see you at all times.” 

Aylen nodded vigorously and ran towards a fallen tree. 

Chakotay shook his head and smiled. She indeed was her mother’s daughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay was reading over one of his student’s reports when he got a message from Starfleet. He knew it had to be somewhat urgent considering it was a Saturday. 

Meanwhile, Aylen continued to roam around the park to examine various leaves and rocks as well as bugs. Then she noticed a women sitting on a bench with a padd in one hand and thermos in the other. Aylen was in awe. 

“Woah you’re an Admiral !” 

The woman smiled and put down the padd she was looking at “yes I am” she paused for a moment “Where are your parents?” 

The little girl pointed towards the other half of the park “over there.” 

When the Admiral peered across the child’s head, all she saw were trees. She figured the little girl should stay in one place. She patted the spot next to her “come, sit down.” 

When Aylen compiled the Admiral looked at her sternly. She wanted to tell the child that she shouldn’t talk to strangers but it wasn’t her place. “What is your name sweetheart ?” 

“Aylen” the girl responded proudly. 

The woman frowned knowing she had heard that name before but couldn’t quite remember where. “What brought you all the way over here when your dad is over there ?” 

The young girl smiled widely “I was exploring !” 

“Ah,” she said as she took a sip from her thermos “so you like to explore.” 

“Mhm” 

“Where do you explore ?” 

She began counting on her fingers “I like to explore the woods and the beach and the-“ 

Suddenly a man shouted “Aylen! I told you to stay where I could see you, and you shouldn’t be talking to strangers.” 

The Admiral turned around, seeing a very shocked Chakotay. 

“Kathryn ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night, that obviously didn't happen...oops. Well, here it is now! You know the drill drop some kudos and let me know what you think :)


	3. How Times have Changed

The woman’s eyes went wide “ Chakotay ?” She looked at Aylen with a broad smile now knowing who she was.“ you’ve gotten so big since the last time I saw you. You’re beautiful just like your mama.” 

Aylen looked at Kathryn and Chakotay “Papa how do you know her ?” 

He looked Kathryn straight in the eyes “she was my former Captain.” 

The young girl gasped “Is that the lady you helped ?” 

Chakotay felt his cheeks turn warm “yes it is.” 

Kathryn smirked. She hadn’t seen her former first officer since his wife passed away. She no longer held resentment towards him. The Admiral just didn’t have time to socialize. Nonetheless, the older woman was delighted to see him and his beautiful daughter. 

“Mind if I sit down ?” He asked more nervously then he intended. 

“well, that spots taken by a little someone.” She said giving the girl a wink. 

Chakotay picked Aylen up “you can go run around or sit on my lap.” 

“Run Run Run !” She shouted happily. 

Before putting her down, he demanded that she play where he could see her. 

“So” Chakotay gestured towards the Admiral’s mug. “You’re still drinking that stuff.” 

“Of course !” she said in mock surprise. “I don’t think I would be able to survive without it. Especially with this job.” 

“How is your life as an Admiral ?” He asked somewhat jokingly. 

“I have actually been in space for a year. Recently I decided I wanted to settle down. I’m not getting any younger.” She smiled sadly. “Aylen is absolutely gorgeous. I noticed she has your irresistible dimples. 

Chakotay chuckled “ she’s a spitfire that one. Just like her mother.” 

Kathryn could hear the sadness in his voice “I can’t tell you how sorry I am. She was very kind, but I always knew you would be a great father and I was right. Aylen obviously loves you.” 

“Thank you” he responded humbly.

She crossed her legs like she always did while sitting in the Captain’s chair. “So mister Chakotay or should I say, Professor Chakotay, what’s going on in your life? Well besides raising a five-year-old.” 

“I have been teaching spatial archeology at the Academy. I only have classes twice a week for five hours each, sometimes three. The rest of my time is spent on Aylen.” 

He happened to glance down and realized he had moved closer to Kathryn or Kathryn moved closer to him. Chakotay didn’t mind, and by the looks of it, his former Captain didn’t seem to care either. 

A short while later a tired little girl walked back over to the conversing adults and sat on her father’s lap. She quickly dozed off. 

Kathryn took the backpack Chakotay brought with him while he carried the sleeping girl. When they reached the hover car, he gently put Aylen inside. Then regarded Kathryn. 

He took the backpack from her. “Thank you so much. Usually, I’m trying to juggle between holding her and carry everything else.” 

“I’m glad I could be of service.” 

They sat in a familiar yet uncomfortable silence. 

“It was really great to see you and little Aylen.” 

“Thank you,” Chakotay said once again, not sure what to say. 

Kathryn was the one who ended the conversation “stay in touch okay ?” She gave him a small smile. 

He grabbed Kathryn into a hug and kissed her on the head like he did so many years ago.” 

They both went their separate ways in silence. 

As Chakotay flew home, he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. He never realized how much he missed his best friend. 

As Kathryn made the short trek back to her apartment, she felt the butterflies in her stomach that she didn’t even know she had. Kathryn never realized how much she missed the man who was supposed to be the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only three chapters in and all of the support I have already received is amazing and I can't thank you all enough. Keep it coming :)


	4. A Pink Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is borderline Teen :)

“Aylen get dressed, Aunt Sam will be here in 10 minutes.” 

The little girl walked out of her room with her shoes on the wrong feet.

Chakotay patted the couch “come here, honey.” A moment after he made sure her shoes were on the right feet he heard a knock at the door. 

Samantha Wildman came in with her 15-year-old daughter Naomi. Since it was Naomi’s birthday, all the children were going to an amusement park. Unfortunately, Chakotay had too much work to get done. Luckily Samantha was willing to take her. 

“Thank you for taking her,” he said gratefully 

Samantha smiled as she grabbed the little girl’s backpack. “It’s no problem at all, Naomi would have been so upset if Aylen couldn’t have come. Her and Miral are like little sisters to her.” 

That made Chakotay smile. Even though all of their lives have changed drastically after Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant, they were still a big family. 

Before they left Chakotay kneeled down so the young girl could give him a hug. 

“Be good for Aunt Sam and Aunt B okay ?” He gave her a kiss on the forehead before ruffling her hair. “Have fun, my love.” 

When the trio left Chakotay sighed and sat down and began reading reports on a comparison between Earth’s earliest settlers and another planet of their choice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours and five reports later he felt himself getting a headache. Chakotay came to the conclusion that he needed a break. While he was walking to the replicator to make some tea, he heard a chime at the door. 

“Come in.” 

Standing before him was Kathryn Janeway, not Captain Janeway or Admiral Janeway just Kathryn. 

Her hair had grown quite a bit since Voyager and was sporting a half up half down hairdo. She was wearing loose black pants with a blue flowy shirt. Kathryn wore no makeup, but Chakotay thought she was more beautiful that way. 

He forgot how beautiful Kathryn Janeway was. 

Then the man realized he had been staring at his former Captain way longer than what would probably be considered appropriate. 

“I wanted to drop this off.” She handed him a stuffed, pink bunny. “I saw this and thought of Aylen. I figured her favorite color was pink based on the pink shorts, pink shirt, pink shoes. You get the point.” 

Chakotay looked at the stuffed bunny and then up at the woman before him “thank you, I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

They once again were silent. When Kathryn turned to leave, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait, I need to ask you something.” 

She nodded her head indicating for him to go on. 

“Did you really stop by just to drop off that bunny?” 

“Yes and no” she responded hesitantly. Then she let out a deep sigh. “Yes when I saw this bunny, I thought of Aylen but Chakotay, I never realized how much I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too Kathryn.” 

He pulled her into his chest and took a deep breath, taking in the unique scent that was Kathryn. 

When Kathryn looked up all she saw was love in his eyes. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as. Chakotay cupped her chin. He tilted it up, so she was looking at him. Kathryn’s eyes fluttered as his lips finally brushed her own. 

She wrapped her arms around Chakotay’s neck and melted into the gentle caress of his tongue as it explored. 

She tasted exactly how he imagined. He had wanted this for so long, and now that it was finally happening, neither of them were willing to rush. 

They were pressed together for what seemed like hours. When they pulled apart, both were panting. Their foreheads touched, and they once again were looking into each other’s eyes

“I should go” Kathryn whispered. 

Chakotay tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “I know.” 

Reluctantly they pulled apart however they held each other’s hands.

“Kathryn,” he spoke much harsher than intended, obviously taking her by surprise. “Promise me that when you leave, I will see you again. When I say see you again, I don’t mean in two years. I want to see you again soon.” This time his tone was much kinder. 

“Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Chakotay ?” She said teasingly. 

“I guess I am, so Kathryn Janeway will you come over for dinner next week.” 

She had a twinkle in her eye that Chakotay hadn’t seen in a very long time. “I would be delighted.” 

The moment Kathryn left Chakotay was grinning to himself. 

An hour later a very tired Aylen came home and quickly fell asleep. 

Chakotay continued grading essays until eventually, he could no longer keep his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what you all think ! So feel free to leave your thoughts.


	5. Your Child Always Comes First

When Chakotay opened his eyes, he found himself smiling. He internally chastised himself for acting like a lovesick teenager. He only had a moment to relish his inner excitement before he heard the sound of little feet running across the floor. As he got up he felt his back crack “you’re starting to become an old man” he thought to himself. 

He lifted Aylen up and kissed her forehead “Good morning my princess.”

“Good morning Papa” she responded as he let her down. 

“What would you like for breakfast ?” 

The little girl was playing with her dolls “um, can I have the chocolate cereal.” 

Her father hesitated for a moment. Sugary cereal was a treat, and Aylen just had a bowl last week. He had an idea. Chakotay decided he would give her half a bowl of the chocolate cereal and fruit. 

When the duo began eating, Chakotay was relieved to see Aylen enjoying her breakfast. He wasn’t in the mood for a battle today. His daughter could be very stubborn. Unfortunately, it was a trait that both her mother and father carried. 

After cleaning up from breakfast, he picked out an outfit for Aylen and packed an overnight bag. B’Elanna and Tom offered to take her for the night so he could enjoy Kathryn’s company. They would be picking her up around 16:00 hours. Since it was only 10:00 he could spend most of the day with Aylen. 

Chakotay had a feeling that today was going to be a very long day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay was folding laundry when he received a call. 

“Hey Chakotay it’s B’E, Miral wasn’t feeling well today, and now she has a fever. I don’t want Aylen getting sick. I know this sucks I’m sure you were looking forward to seeing Kathryn.” 

He tried to hide his disappointment. “I completely understand. If you need anything, let me know and give Miral a hug for me and tell her Aylen and I hope she gets better soon.” 

“Of course,” B’Elanna said sweetly. “I owe you.” 

“It’s okay” he assured her. 

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

Chakotay sighed “damn it” the frustrated man whispered. Then Immediate guilt washed through him. Aylen came first always. He would reschedule with Kathryn. 

He called Kathryn and was surprised when she immediately answered. 

“Hello mister Chakotay, what can I do for you ?” 

He knew she was smirking “I’m going to have to take a rain check.” 

“Is Aylen okay ?” 

Chakotay was taken aback. He expected her to ask why or at least sound disappointed, instead she was concerned for his daughter. He felt something, but he couldn’t describe what it was. 

“Aylen’s fine, B’Elanna and Tom were supposed to babysit tonight but Miral’s sick.”

Now she responded with disappointment “oh, I thought Aylen was going to be with us anyway.” 

He didn’t know what to think. Did he read her wrong? Was she just spending time with him as a friend? Then he thought back to the kiss they shared. 

“I figured you would want it to just be the two of us.” 

“Chakotay,” she started gently “Aylen is your daughter, she comes first. I would love to have her with us.” 

He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “So I guess we are still on for 1800 ?” 

“See you then, Janeway out.” 

He shook his head and laughed. She hasn’t changed a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that my chapters may be too short. Please let me know what you think :)


	6. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be borderline Mature READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

When he walked back into the living room, Aylen was on the couch munching on some pretzels. Chakotay grabbed himself a glass of water before sitting beside her. “Unfortunately Miral is sick, so you won’t be able to stay with Aunt B’E and Uncle Tom.” 

“Aw,” she whined. 

“Do you remember the Admiral who we met at the park and gave you the bunny ?” 

The little girl nodded “yeah! She was pretty.” 

He smiled “well, she is coming for dinner tonight, so you must behave can you do that ?” 

“Yep,” she answered before going back to her movie. 

While she was distracted, he took this opportunity to shower and make himself look presentable. 

Afterward, he told Aylen to pick up her toys while he began to cook dinner. 

About 15 minutes later he heard the chime go off “come in.” 

In walked Kathryn wearing black slacks and a maroon button-down shirt that brought out her eyes. Chakotay walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “You look beautiful” he whispered.

“You don’t look so bad yourself” She retorted. 

Two seconds later Aylen came running into the room. “Hi !” She said excitedly. 

Kathryn kneeled down, so she was level with the young girl “hello sweetheart, you look beautiful.” 

“You too” Aylen responded shyly. 

However, that shyness was soon a thing of the past. While Chakotay cooked Kathryn and Aylen played dolls and colored. Kathryn even told her stories about being a Captain and some of the things she did. To say the young girl was in awe would be an understatement. 

Chakotay smiled at the girls. Kathryn was a natural. Maybe she could babysit he thought. 

When Aylen went to the bathroom, Kathryn went over to her host “that looks delicious.” 

“It should be ready in a few minutes, I remember how much you loved this dish.” 

“I actually haven’t had this since Voyager,” she replied with a bit of sadness. Besides, I don't think anyone would have been able to make it as good as you/ 

"That's high praise from you Admiral" Chakotay began to put food in everyone’s dish.“I hope it’s as good as I use to make it.” 

Kathryn shook her head and chuckled “It should be much better considering it’s not coming out of a replicator.” 

“Cheers to that,” he said while he filled their glasses. 

By the time Aylen came out, it was time to eat. 

“I wanna sit next to Kathryn !” Aylen shouted 

Chakotay looked at Aylen sternly “Did Kathryn give you permission to use her first name ?” Kathryn intervened 

“Of course! I wasn’t expecting her to call me Admiral.” She began to chuckle. “Yes, you may sit next to me if you would like.” 

His daughter beamed when Kathryn sat next to her. 

Dinner was a fun affair. Chakotay was glad Aylen was there. She behaving excellently and she seemed to take a liking to Kathryn and vice versa. 

Since Chakotay cooked Kathryn offered to do the dishes with Aylen’s help. Both adults noticed the young girl’s eyes getting heavy. 

“I think it’s time to get ready for bed little miss.” 

“No, Papa I want to play with Kathryn !” 

As if on cue Kathryn yawned “you know I’m getting pretty tired too. How about I help you get ready to bed and read you a story.” 

Chakotay was delighted when his daughter’s eyes lit up “okay !” She took Kathryn’s hand and dragged her towards her room. He looked at her with sympathy. 

Soon he heard laughter and even some singing. Then it became quiet. He decided to sneak down the hallway and stood in front of Aylen's room. What he saw before he looked like a scene from a movie. 

Kathryn was next to Aylen on the bed reading a classic Earth bedtime story called “Goodnight Moon.” Meanwhile, stroking the dark hair on her tiny head. By the time the book was over the tired girl was fast asleep. Chakotay walked back to the living room quickly before Kathryn noticed he was gone. 

He didn't see Kathryn giving Aylen a kiss on her forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kathryn entered the living room, he handed her a glass of wine. 

“Did she tire you out ?” 

She smiled “Not at all, she is so beautiful and smart. that personality will get her very far in life that’s for sure.” 

“Want to babysit ?” He said jokingly 

“I wouldn’t mind, she’s a pleasure.” 

“You would be an amazing mother, Kathryn.” He wasn’t teasing, there was a time where he imagined Kathryn carrying his child. Especially while they were on New Earth. 

She took a sip of wine “Early in my career I thought about it. Part of me had always wanted to be a mother. I knew Mark wanted children. I used Starfleet as an excuse. In all honesty, he wasn’t someone I wanted to have children with. Unfortunately, I missed my chance. I know I’ll always have Miral and Naomi to spoil as well as Aylen. If you’ll let me.” 

Chakotay chuckled “I don’t know if that kid could be any more spoiled.” 

“You know Chakotay, you have some a fantastic job with her so far. I knew one day you would be an amazing father and I am not disappointed.” 

“Thank you” he acknowledged humbly. “That means more than you know.” 

He realized he hadn’t really had a chance to look and appreciate the woman beside him. 

Her hair was in an updo, but strands framed her face now doubt from running around with his energetic child. Her blue eyes were radiant. She had on a touch of makeup but nothing over the top. Kathryn Janeway was never over the top. That was one of the things he admired most about her. The maroon button-down revealed her chest which was sprinkled with freckles. 

“You are truly stunning.” He said without even thinking.” 

Chakotay brushed the fallen hair behind her ears and gently captured her lips. Her eyes closed immediately and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Now they were facing each other. His tongue began to explore Kathryn’s mouth making groan. She tasted like red wine. They let go only when their bodies were begging for oxygen. 

Once their breathing evened out, Kathryn outlined full lips with the tip of her tongue before gently nibbling on his lower lip. Their lips fused together once more after so long without lovers as well as without each other they were starved. Before he knew what he was doing, he began to unbutton the silk top revealing a black lace bra making him harden. He could see she was aroused too. Her eyes were closed while he saw the rise and fall of her flushed chest. Chakotay gently pushed her down on the couch before sucking on pale flesh. 

Suddenly remorse overwhelmed every fiber of his being. One name came to mind: 

Nara 

He quickly got off of Kathryn. She immediately shot up and began rebuttoning her shirt. 

“Chakotay I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight. It had been so long and I-“ 

Before she could continue he pressed a finger against her lips “it’s not you Kathryn, oh god it’s not you. He gestured down to his prominent erection. 

Kathryn looked at him with confusion. Then her eyes widened “Nara, how could I be so blind.” 

“I haven’t made love since Nara died.” To say those words out loud was more painful then he imagined. He put his head in his hands “I’m sorry Kathryn, I imagined this night turning out to be much more romantic. I knew the moment I saw you, I wanted you.” 

She gave him a coy smile, “are you talking about tonight or the first time you saw me on the bridge ?” 

“Both” he responded, brushing his lips against her forehead.

“Do you want me to go? I completely understand if you do.” 

He smiled sadly “You don’t have to, but I wouldn’t blame you. I mean, talking about my dead wife and hesitancy to have sex isn’t the most romantic first date conversation.” Chakotay poured himself another glass of wine, something told him he would need it.

“Chakotay, we have been best friends for more than seven years. I know as of late I haven’t exactly a great friend, I loved you as my best friend first and foremost. You can talk to me about anything.” 

For few moments the couple sat in silence, then he found himself gently caressing Kathryn’s cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut. 

Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, he thought to himself, 

I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your input. I think the chapters will stay the same (lengthwise). However, this story will be long (at least in my opinion) my main goal is to leave you all wanting more (which seems to be happening haha). I hope these shorter chapters aren't preventing anyone from reading.


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is borderline general-teen rating

Kathryn entered her apartment. She immediately leaned against the door emitting a loud sigh.When she heard the jingle of her puppy, Daisy’s collar Kathryn began to follow the sound until she found the source. She was there just in time to see the puppy jump into the empty jacuzzi. The highly amused admiral picked up her playful puppy.

“I like the way you think,” she told Daisy before placing a kiss on her wet nose. 

As the tub filled up, Kathryn fed Daisy then took off her makeup. When the water was just the right temperature, she eased her way into the hot lavender scented bubbles. Once her body was completely submerged, she let out a throaty moan.

It didn’t take long for her mind to wander. 

Kathryn thought her feeling for Chakotay had disappeared a long time ago. She was genuinely happy when he married Nara. And even more so when his little girl was born. 

However tonight the pain that she buried deep inside her surfaced. 

Seeing Aylen and spending time with her was a harsh reminder of everything she never had and will never have. 

Then she thought back to Chakotay and his deadly, dimpled smile and how perfect his full lips felt against hers. The selfish part of her wished he didn’t stop. They didn’t stop. 

While on Voyager he was the man who occupied her thoughts at night when she needed release. Kathryn fantasized about the day when she would be able to tell Chakotay she loved him and how they would make love for the first time. On particular dull days, she fantasized about being his wife and carrying his child. At times she would imagine what that child would look like. 

Kathryn didn’t realize she was crying until she got out of her bath. 

After all these years, Kathryn was sure she was over Chakotay, and that she had moved on. 

She now realized she was mistaken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the next week and a half thoughts of Chakotay and Aylen didn’t cross her mind very often. The Admiral was caught up in her work. With the launching of a prototype class ship and press conferences, her days were long and exhausting. However, Kathryn was able to comm Chakotay once a day and at times Aylen would comm her too. Those moments were easily the highlight of each day. 

So when Kathryn’s schedule was light for the first time in weeks, she found herself relieved. 

Quickly she found herself bored. Her boredom increased as the day progressed. Kathryn considered leaving but knew she had a fair amount of paperwork to catch up on.

While she was finishing a report for Admiral Nechayev, the voice of her aide came through her comm badge.

“Admiral you have a few guests.” 

Kathryn could head the excitement in her aide’s voice and rolled her eyes “ what was she up to now ?” She whispered to herself. 

“Let them in ensign.” 

A broad smile graced her lips when she saw a little girl holding a cup of coffee and her father carrying a dozen roses. 

Kathryn graciously accepted the cup of steaming hot coffee before gathering the little girl into her arms. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” She said as she kissed the top of her head.” 

“I missed you, Kathryn.” The little girl responded. 

The Admiral had never felt her heart swell so large. She found herself quickly falling in love with the young girl just like she did with her daddy all those years ago. 

“She really did miss you,” Chakotay said with a dimpled smile. “She wouldn’t stop talking about you.” 

As he handed her the roses, he whispered, “and her Papa really missed you too.” 

Kathryn shook her head and chuckled before they shared a chaste kiss. 

“We should go, you’re probably busy.” 

“I have no pressing reports due, and I would love to give Aylen a tour of Starfleet Headquarters. If you two are free of course.” 

Before Chakotay could respond, he heard his daughter gasp “Yes! Papa can we please go with Kathryn pretty pretty please.” 

“I don’t see why not.” He gathered his daughter in his arms. 

“Lead the way Admiral.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they made there way around the building, many people stopped to talk to the trio. Kathryn found herself taking pride out of introducing the intelligent, outgoing girl. This must have been what her father felt when he brought her and Phoebe with him to work. 

When Chakotay placed Aylen on the ground, she took Kathryn’s hand. 

Every time Kathryn pointed out various buildings and explained their purpose Chakotay noticed his little girl’s eyes full of wonder and excitement. He knew she was in awe.

The two girls were smiling and laughing. He had never seen Kathryn Janeway smile so much. Chakotay noticed a glimmer in her eyes he never witnessed before. He continued walking in silence as he observed Kathryn and Aylen interacting with each other. 

Their tour ended at Starfleet Academy. There was nothing to show Aylen. She had been here more times then she could remember. Sometimes her papa took her to work with him. 

Everyone was starving when they arrived and decided to get a late lunch at the food court. Since it was Friday, the food court was packed with no tables available. So they went and ate in Chakotay’s office. 

Afterward, the eager girl began drawing on her father’s board. Meanwhile, Chakotay and Kathryn were still sitting in his office enjoying some coffee and Tea. 

“What are you doing next Saturday ?” He asked 

“Nothing at the moment, but I’m hoping you will change that.” 

Chakotay laughed and shook his head “I’m hoping I would change that.” 

“Good, it’s a date.” the Admiral said before smirking. 

Kathryn felt excitement rise within her. However, she would never admit it. She internally chastised herself for acting like a teenager. 

The couple was able to share a quick kiss before they heard Aylen’s footfalls. Soon enough, she was barging through the door. 

“Kathryn Kathryn Kathryn! Come play with me!” 

Before they knew it, Kathryn was being tugged by the little girl. Chakotay gave the admiral a mischievous smile. “Have fun you two.” 

Then Aylen turned around “Papa I need you to play too. What’s the point of being a teacher when you only have one student.” 

Now Kathryn was the one to smile. “You heard what the little lady said now come over here, papa.” 

For the next hour, Aylen filled her students with knowledge such as necessary mathematics skills, the alphabet and even different types of animals. Throughout the lesson, Chakotay pretended to fall asleep making Aylen angry although she was laughing. Before they left Aylen gave the students a pop quiz. Naturally, Kathryn passed with flying colors. However, her father did not. 

While walking to the transport station, they both held Aylen’s hand and swung her back and forth, making the little girl squeal and shout “again again !” 

The adults found themselves tired and sore by the time they arrived. 

“I definitely got my arm workout for the day,” said the older woman as she rubbed her shoulder. 

“After carrying this one everywhere, you get used to it.” 

Kathryn smiled sadly, not being a mother never phased her but now new emotions were surfacing. 

“I should go, Daisy has probably destroyed something.” 

Before going their separate ways, Aylen hugged Kathryn and Chakotay kissed her forehead. 

“Good night Kathryn, thank you for letting us spend the day with you.” 

The admiral graced them with a soft grin“The pleasure is all mine.” 

On the way home Chakotay kept replaying the moments of Kathryn and Aylen together. He had never felt so internally conflicted. Nara should be here having these precious moments with Aylen. However, he was in love with his former Captain and was elated to see his daughter taking a great liking towards her. 

He wasn’t at all surprised that his little girl fell asleep the moment they got home. 

While Aylen slept, he thought about the two girls who had his heart. 

Aylen and Kathryn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those Kudos coming!


	8. A Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention all chapters are rated g unless stated otherwise. I considered making this chapter longer but I couldn't. I think you will see why once you read :)

The week seemed to drag for the professor. When he wasn’t teaching, Chakotay was coming up with ideas to plan the perfect date. This time around, B’elanna and Tom would be watching Aylen for the night. For the first time since Voyager, it would be just the two of them. 

Chakotay felt nervous as Saturday approached. It was stupid for him to be so worried he kept telling himself. He and Kathryn have had countless dinners together. 

This time it felt different. 

Friday night he was unable to sleep. Chakotay tried everything from reading student reports to drinking calming tea. However, none of those worked. Then he glanced at his medicine bundle. He often channeled his father for advice especially when it came to Aylen and teaching her the ways of their culture. Although Chakotay resisted his lifestyle as a young boy now as a grown man, he regrets his actions. When Nara told him she was pregnant, he said to her that he wanted their child to be exposed to their culture. Nara eagerly agreed, and from that moment on, Chakotay swore to teach Aylen their ancestor’s ways of life

Despite both his and his wife’s spirituality, Chakotay had yet to channel Nara. He wasn’t sure how he was going to react or if she would even come through. The thought of seeing her again made a wave of emotions stir within him. The prospect of meeting the mother of his daughter once again was exciting, but it would also be a harrowing reminder of what he and Aylen have lost. 

He walked over to the bundle and toyed with it. After a few minutes, he decided he would channel Nara. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat down and took a deep breath, laying everything on the ground. He closed his eyes “Speak to me, Nara Speak to me in my dreams.” 

He felt calm and peaceful. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was, but he could feel the sun on his face and a gentle breeze. When he opened his eyes, he was at a beach watching a beautiful sunset. Then he felt a strong presence behind him, and when he turned around, he saw his late wife wearing a radiant smile. She was stunning. Her hair was still long and flowy. There was a natural glow surrounding her. The view was breathtaking didn’t know what to say. This was this first time he’s seen her alive in years. For a moment he forgot all about Kathryn Janeway. 

“Chakotay my love, you look well.” 

Hearing her soft-spoken voice made a lump form in his throat. The sound of her voice was like a punch to his gut, sudden and painful. 

“You look beautiful so so beautiful.” He croaked 

She looked at him with concern “Chakotay, what is wrong ?” 

“Nothing, Aylen is happy and beautiful which is all that matters.” 

Nara smiled at the mention of her daughter “indeed she is. Especially as of late.” 

Chakotay felt guilt seep into him “yes, I suppose she has.” 

“You are conflicted.” She stated bluntly. 

He was taken aback, but he knew she was right. “Nara, I love you so much. We made a life together. We built a home. Now Kathryn has come back into my life. Seeing her with Aylen is precious, but that should have been you.” 

Nara took his hands “Chakotay, you love Kathryn.” 

He looked away “yes I do, I’m sorry Nara.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I brought Kathryn back into your life. You deserve to find love. She is no doubt your soulmate. Kathryn loves Aylen, and I know she will take excellent care of her and teach her the ways of a woman warrior.” 

Chakotay was in disbelief “you reunited Kathryn and me?” 

Nara nodded “yes, you two are destined to be together. This I learned after I left Earth. I love you with my whole heart and will always be watching over you, Aylen and even Kathryn. Nothing means more to me than yours and Aylen’s happiness. Please do not feel guilty about loving Kathryn both emotionally and physically. You have both faced your fair share of hardships. Allow yourself to love Chakotay, I assure you, Kathryn needs you as much as you need her. I knew many years ago you promised her you would remain by her side, making her burden lighter. Now it is time to stay true to that promise.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you, Nara. I love you.” 

Nara gave him a silly smile “Now go get your woman and remember I love you Chakotay, forever and always.” After placing a feather light kiss on his cheek, he witnessed her gently fade, bringing him back to reality. 

He opened his eyes and felt as if something had awakened within him. All the doubt and guilt about falling in love with his former Captain had vanished. 

As he fell asleep, he knew that tomorrow night he would make love to Kathryn Janeway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word: Kudos (oops that was 3 words...)


	9. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION

Kathryn ran around her apartment frantically. It was 1730, and her date with Chakotay was at 18:00. Janeway was not a vain person by any means but tonight was an exception, she had spent the last two hours going through different outfit combinations, and nothing looked right. She wasn’t sure if she should dress casual or a bit fancier. What would Chakotay be wearing? Maybe she should ask. No that would be dumb. 

She was on to her 8th outfit and once again was not satisfied with her appearance. Kathryn knew that Chakotay wouldn’t care about her appearance. She could wear a garbage bag, and he would still think she’s perfect. He’s seen her in a towel for crying out loud! The fleeting memory made her grin. That damn monkey she thought. 

Eventually, she decided on a sleeveless turtleneck dress that clung to her body in all the right places. The forest green color accentuated her blue eyes and auburn hair. By the time she was content with her choice of clothing, it was 17:50. Kathryn silently cursed herself and remembered she had to bring something. 

At first, she considered a bottle of wine, however, she wasn’t sure what Chakotay would be cooking so Kathryn didn’t want to chance to choose a bottle of wine that wouldn’t go well with their meal. Then she thought about the next best thing, dessert. She quickly replicated a strawberry cheesecake and made her way to the transporter station. 

~~~

The table was set, adorned with candles and flowers. The room was filled with calming jazz music, and the food was cooked and sitting in stasis. The only thing missing was Kathryn. 

Chakotay was pacing back and forth in the dining room. It was now 1815, and it was very unlike Kathryn Janeway to be tardy, being 15 minutes late was unheard of. He hoped she was okay. He thought about contacting her, but he decided to wait until 1830. 

When he finally heard the doorbell, he let out a breath of relief and let his guest in. 

He knew she rushed to get here. Her hair was in disarray, and she was panting. Her appearance didn’t bother him in the least. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful sight. 

After placing the cheesecake, she bought on the counter he brushed a stray hair out of her face and gently kissed her soft lips. 

“You look gorgeous Kathryn.” 

She responded with a throaty laugh “last time I checked sweating, and messy hair doesn’t exactly go with gorgeousness.” 

Chakotay poured them each a glass of wine “You’re right. I think sexy is a more appropriate adjective.” 

“You’re such a sweet talker, Mr. Chakotay.” 

“Only for you Kathryn Janeway.” He led her to the dining table and pushed her chair out before she sat down. Afterward, he retrieved their meal of Steak Au Poivre with a side of seasoned potatoes and salad. 

“Chakotay, when on Earth did you find the time to cook this ?” 

“B’elanna picked Aylen up around 10:00 so I had all day to cook.” 

“This looks absolutely divine, and I’m sure it tastes as great as it looks.” 

“Well let’s find out.” He said with a dimpled grin “but first, a toast. to second chances.” 

“To second chances,” they said simultaneously as the couple held up their glasses. 

After placing her glass down Kathryn took a bite of the steak, making her eyes widened in astonishment “Chakotay, This is amazing! The wine goes perfectly. When did you become such a culinary expert?

He chuckled but took pride in the admiral’s compliment. “Well I found some of my mother’s recipes, but I also traveled a lot when we got home. I enjoy cooking from time to time, especially for people I care about.” 

For the duration of their meal, they talked about work, family, Kathryn’s dog Daisy. However, their discussion was centered around Aylen. Chakotay told Kathryn how Aylen loved to explore just like himself and her mother and how she also has a passion for science. 

Kathryn couldn’t help but smile she knew Aylen would be a great Captain one day. Her personality could draw the attention of a room full of people. 

Chakotay loved the way her eyes lit up while they continued to talk about his daughter. It was then that he knew everything Nara told him the night before was true. Kathryn genuinely loved his little girl and would no doubt teach her the ways of a woman warrior. 

After dinner, the couple moved to the sofa and continued their discussion about a book Kathryn read by an author they both liked. However, Chakotay was only half listening. He was distracted by her shoulder length shiny auburn hair and the tiny freckles speckled over her face. Her animated ocean blue eyes captivated him, and her smile took his breath away. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted 

“Chakotay are you listening to me ?” 

“Y-yes of course.” He lied hoping she wouldn’t notice. 

Her eyebrow rose, and Chakotay knew she could see right through him. 

“Chakotay are you alright?” 

“Just distracted” he replied honestly. 

Concern was written all over her face “What is on your mind? Do you want to talk about it ?” 

Chakotay looked directly into her eyes flashing with worry. Then his gaze traveled down to think wine-stained lips. 

“No, I think it is better if I showed you.” Then he captured her lips with his own. 

“I am distracted by you.” 

“You’re not the only one” she whispered seductively. 

He ran his fingers through soft auburn tresses “I want to make love to you.” 

Kathryn pulled away with her arms still wrapped around his neck “are you sure? I’m not in any rush. I know how difficult this is for you and I would hate to see you hurt or feel guilty afterward. I won’t be upset I jus-” 

He silenced her with another kiss, “I’ve never been surer of anything, I’ve wanted to love you for so long, I want to explore your body and worship every inch. 

“Me too my darling, me too.” 

their lips once again came together 

When they pulled apart, Chakotay took her hand and led her to his bedroom. In the back of his mind, he was reminded that the only person he’s ever made love within this bed was Nara. 

He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the woman in front of him who he was now laying down gently on the bed. As much as he wanted to rip that tight dress off her and devour her, he was determined to take his time, wanting to enjoy each moment. 

Chakotay slowly pulled the forest green dress off until she was adorned only with a burgundy bra with matching tiny panties. He appreciated her toned legs and taut stomach scattered with freckles. When he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was just as eager as he was. 

Kathryn quickly pulled his shirt over his head and removed his pants, leaving them only in their undergarments. 

Now Kathryn was the one taking in Chakotay’s appearance. She has seen his hairless bronze chest on countless occasions, but Kathryn knew she would never get sick of seeing it. She could see the passion in his eyes as well as his boxers. 

He took his time exploring the woman’s body and seeing what gave her pleasure. He made love to each and every inch of her body as promised, mesmerized by the rapid rise and fall of her breasts and her responsiveness to his actions. 

Neither Chakotay or Kathryn could hold back anymore. They needed to feel each other and experience the epitome of intimacy. 

 

As they joined together. The couple never took their eyes off of each other. Seeing the pleasure in their partner’s eyes only added to their own. 

Chakotay was determined to put Kathryn’s pleasure before his own, but when he saw the look of ecstasy on her face and felt the stirrings of her impending orgasm, he could no longer hold back. 

After the now sated couple came down from their high, they laid down, so they were face to face. 

“Thank you,” Kathryn said hoarsely. 

“For what ?” He asked while pulled the sheets over them. 

“For making love to me.” She kissed him lightly 

The couple enjoyed languid kisses until Chakotay was the one to separate them. 

“I love you, Kathryn.” 

Kathryn stroked a damp cheek “I know Chakotay, I've always known.” 

She gave him one more kiss before getting up to leave. Then she felt a hand on her arm. 

“Stay,” He said hopefully. 

“What about Aylen ?” Kathryn asked hesitantly

“She’s with Tom and B’Elanna till noon. Please, I want to hold you.” 

Kathryn laid down and felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt warm and protected. Before she knew it, she was asleep. 

~~~

 

She could feel the sunshine on her face along with little tickles. When Kathryn opened her eyes, she was met with a dimpled smile that belonged to the man she loved. However, he immediately went back to peppering her face with kisses making the admiral giggle. 

“Chakotay, what are you doing?” 

“Kissing your freckles,” he replied kissing another “freckle” to make a point. 

Kathryn squirmed “It tickles.” 

“Should I stop ?” 

“Kiss me somewhere else.” 

“Where should I kiss you ?” He whispered 

“You’ll have to figure it out yourself.” She responded with a mischievous grin. 

“Challenge accepted.” With that, Chakotay began placing kisses on various places starting at her lips and ending at her core. 

The couple made love two more times before getting out of bed and taking a quick shower. It was approaching 11:30 hours and Aylen was coming home around 12:00. Kathryn decided she wanted to get back to her apartment before Aylen got home. Chakotay and Kathryn were not entirely comfortable informing her of the extent of their relationship. 

“When will I be able to see you again ?” Kathryn asked as she gathered her belongings that were thrown haphazardly around the bedroom.

“Whenever you want sweetheart.” Meanwhile, he was assisting Kathryn with her search for her clothing. When he checked underneath the bed, he found the tiny panties she wore the night before. Or rather he removed last night. He proceeded to hold them up “Kathryn I found something.” 

She turned around “I was looking for those.” When she went to retrieve them, he held them higher so Kathryn couldn’t reach them. 

“Give them to me,” Kathryn demanded, attempting to grab them. 

Chakotay stretched his arm higher giving the jumping woman a smirk “finder’s keepers.” 

“Chakotay those are my favorite” she whined.

“Mine too” he winked before handing them back. 

“Can you meet me for lunch tomorrow ?” Chakotay asked as he walked his guest out. 

“Just tell me when and where.” 

“How about we have lunch in my office around 13:30.” 

Kathryn rewarded him with a broad grin “Perfect, it's a date.” 

The couple exchanged one last kiss before Kathryn left. 

Chakotay decided to change the sheets and refresh his bedroom, getting rid of any traces of what took place the night before. 

~~~

Around 10 minutes later Aylen ran through the front door and eagerly told him about the 21st-century movie she watched last night and how she and Miral had a fashion show and apparently her Aunt made them waffles this morning, which explained his daughter’s increased amount of energy 

“I’m glad you had fun baby, I assume you didn’t freshen up yesterday so while you do that I’ll make us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” 

“Yay !” The young girl said enthusiastically as she ran into the bathroom. 

As he spread the peanut butter onto the slices of bread, he thought about the beautiful woman he held they slept. It felt so natural. Now he had to explain this to Aylen. Although she’s brilliant, he didn’t know if she would understand the concept of dating or the idea of loving someone who isn’t her mama. Up to this point, he was able to make it seem like he and Kathryn were nothing but very close friends. However, Chakotay knew they wouldn’t be able to keep this act up much longer. He reflected back to What Nara said about Kathryn loving Aylen and Aylen reciprocating those feelings towards Kathryn. Chakotay had a feeling everything would be okay. It would be an adjustment, but in the end, they would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed up formatting because it looked strange on mobile. I wanted this chapter to be passionate but not overly graphic. I think this will be the only really mature chapter. Anyway keep the support coming :)


	10. Perks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Teen. Hope you all enjoy :)

“Professor, Professor Chakotay” 

“Yes,” he seemed as if he were light years away. 

“You gave us this test last week.” 

Crap Chakotay thought to himself, he photocopied the wrong test.

“I forgot, I figured I would give you all one more day to study.” He lied knowing that his students wouldn't believe any excuse he came up with. 

“Get it together old man” he chastised. All morning his lunch date was on his mind. Kathryn was asking her assistant to pick up lunch for them at her favorite cafe. She didn’t tell him what she was ordering, she wanted to surprise him and assured him that he would love it. 

His class couldn’t go by any slower. He glanced at the clock every 5 seconds. His students, being the best of the best looked at each other with confusion. Chakotay had no doubt that his students knew he wasn’t his usual self. 

With 10 minutes left of class, the woman on his mind barged into the classroom holding two bags of food. Everyone’s attention was on the Admiral. Chakotay immediately noticed her face turning red. 

Murmurs filled the room. 

“It’s Admiral Janeway !” one student whispered from the back of the room. 

“Why is she here?” another whispered from the front. 

“I must be early for our meeting Professor, my clock is a few minutes ahead. I apologize for interrupting.” Kathryn remained composed and professional despite her unprofessional entrance. 

“No worries Admiral if you would like you can wait in my office, and I will be with you shortly.” It all of Chakotay’s strength not to smirk at the embarrassed woman. 

After all the students left the classroom, Chakotay went and joined his guest. She was staring out the window with a cup of coffee in hand. He walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her small waist. Much to his surprise, she didn’t jump; instead, Kathryn raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck before pulling him down into a kiss. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all morning.” He whispered. 

“Me too, I couldn’t stop thinking about your dimpled smile and broad chest among other things.” 

Chakotay groaned knowing precisely what Kathryn meant. “I want you, Kathryn.” 

“Then take me” she growled. 

Chakotay knew this could be a bad idea but when he saw her unbuttoning her pants and divesting herself of her tunic all his common sense went out the window. His primary focus was on the woman who was now only wearing a tight undershirt and Starfleet issued panties. 

He made quick work removing his own pants and ordered the computer to lock the door and to lower the blind. Their lovemaking was rough and fast partly because they only had two hours to eat but mainly because they were desperate to be together again. 

45 minutes later the couple freshened up and ate their lunch. Kathryn brought them both a Reuben Sandwich and fries. Just like she predicted, he loved it. Chakotay didn’t know anybody else who knew him better than Kathryn Janeway, well besides Nara of course.

“Does Aylen have school today?” the Admiral asked as she replicated a pitcher of iced tea. 

“Yes, she has school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.” 

“Does she give you a hard time ?” 

“Do you mean going to school or in class ?” 

Kathryn looked at him with slight confusion “um both I suppose. I wouldn’t imagine her struggling in the classroom. She’s highly intelligent from what I can tell.” 

He smiled and shook his head “ you’re right about her being very intelligent, but I often get calls from her teacher telling me she’s very talkative. They keep insisting that she be a grade higher but Aylen doesn’t want to leave her friends.” 

“That’s understandable, My mother was also called a few times because I was apparently “too social.” My father wasn’t thrilled, but my mother said as long as I was passing there was nothing to worry about. I should have been in the grade above me at the time, but like Aylen I didn’t want to be separated from my friends either.” 

“Kathryn Janeway talkative? Who would have thought.” he continued to tease her. 

Kathryn went to swat him but Chakotay was quicker, he grabbed her hand and kissed it before letting her go. Just as their lips were about to touch, Chakotay got a message. 

“Hey Chief it’s Tom, Miral got into a slight altercation at school so I can’t pick up Aylen. Let me know when you get this. Later” 

“Mother like daughter,” the Admiral said 

“You’ve got that right, but you have to remember Tom Paris is her father.” 

“Talk about double trouble” she replied in between bouts of laughter. 

“I need to find someone to cover my afternoon class, I have to pick Aylen up in an hour.” 

As Chakotay picked up his communicator, Kathryn stopped him “I can pick her up. That is if you’re comfortable.” 

He gave her a heartwarming smile “are you sure? Don’t you have work to do ?” 

She waved her hand in dismissal “As a higher up I can do what I want when I want. Besides I’m Admiral Kathryn Janeway”, she said with a wink. 

“Am I privy to those perks ?” 

“Of course.” she replied huskily “along with many more.” 

They shared what seemed like their 100th kiss that hour before Chakotay went and messaged the teacher telling her that Kathryn would be picking her up. The couple held back their laughter when the teacher asked him if he meant the real Kathryn Janeway like the Admiral the one from Voyager. His composed response made her unable to conceal her laughter any longer. 

“If that was any indication of how the other parents will react when I go and pick her up, then I’m in for an interesting afternoon.” 

He regarded her with concern “if its too much You don’t have to go.” 

Kathryn’s demeanor changed completely “Chakotay, I’m not sure if this is out of line, but I have to say it.” 

He gulped and wondered what he had done wrong “you know you can say anything to me.” 

She made her way over to the professor, so they were face to face. “Chakotay, you know how much I love you but I never expected to fall in love with Aylen too and so quickly might I add.” Kathryn reached out to touch his cheek, “so please know, I would do anything for you as well as your little girl. You two have quickly become an important part of my life. Let me rephrase that, you two are quickly becoming my life.” 

Chakotay was dumbfounded by this admission. He didn’t think he could ever love a person so much, but he can't help but fall in love with her more and more each day. 

He had so much to say, but for now, all he could come up with was 

“I love you my Kathryn.” 

Judging from the beautiful smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes he knew it was enough. 

~~~

 

When Kathryn arrived at the school, she considered putting on sunglasses in an attempt to disguise herself. However, she decided against worrying that Aylen may not be able to recognize her. 

Kathryn wasn’t surprised when she received stares from almost every parent. She wasn’t particularly fond of this amount of attention, but over the years she has learned how to deal with it and to remain composed. When Aylen saw her the little girl was beaming and ran over to the admiral giving her a hug.

“Kathryn !” She shouted excitedly “are you with papa ?” 

“Nope it’s just me, Papa had to work late.” Luckily, Aylen didn’t seem upset. She could tell the young girl was tired so Kathryn scooped her up. Although the children were so young, she took notice of the jealousy in their eyes. 

They walked to Kathryn’s apartment which was only a few blocks away from her school. When they arrived, Daisy instantly ran up to Aylen and licked her face. This made the little girl giggle. After everyone settled down, she put on a movie and while Aylen was entertained Kathryn took the opportunity to change into something a bit more comfortable then made them some popcorn figuring the young girl would be hungry. 

About halfway into the movie, Aylen curled up against Kathryn and quickly dozed off. She felt tears in her eyes. This was the first time a child had ever responded to her in this fashion, not even her nephews showed her so much love and affection. Kathryn always thought she wasn’t the motherly type, but she realized that may not be the case. The warmth radiating by off the little girl relaxed her to sleep. 

An hour later Chakotay found the two girls asleep on the sofa. The sight made him freeze in his tracks not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment. Then the professor remembered he had a phone in his pocket and took the opportunity to take a photo of the sleeping figures. Unfortunately, he knew he needed to wake up Aylen because if she slept any longer, Chakotay would have difficulty getting her to go to bed. 

Chakotay gently stroked her cheek placing a kiss on her forehead “get up baby girl.” 

She opened her eyes slowly “hi papa.” 

He lifted her up and whispered, “I think we need to wake Kathryn up.” Then he came up with an idea. “I’ll get some dinner ready and feed Daisy while you get her up. Deal ?” 

“Deal” Alyen responded enthusiastically.   
~~~

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting around Kathryn’s table eating hotdogs and potato chips. Daisy was at their feet waiting for them to drop something. 

“Kathryn, can I give Daisy a chip ?” 

The admiral thought for a moment “chips aren’t good for puppies honey, but after dinner, you can give her a treat.” 

Aylen responded excitedly “Okay !” 

As promised Kathryn gave the young girl a treat to give to Daisy. 

While Aylen continued to play with the puppy, Chakotay and Kathryn sat on her balcony taking in the cool breeze.

“Thank you for picking her up; I really appreciate it.” 

“Any time, she was an absolute pleasure,” Kathryn said genuinely. “Actually I was wondering if Aylen wanted to stay over next Friday. I would love to have a girl’s night with her.” 

Chakotay beamed “I think that’s a great idea. She would love It. However, I must warn you she can become a handful very quickly.” 

At that, Kathryn chuckled “I think I can handle a five-year-old.” A smirk played across her lips “I was able to handle you.” 

Chakotay pretended to be offended “what does that mean ?” 

“Believe it or not Mr. Chakotay you were not easy to tolerate .” 

“How so?” her former first officer challenged. 

“Well for starters, I had to put up with your dimples and that sexy smile of yours. Oh, and I how could I forget that firm ass of yours. Every day I had to sit next to the sexiest man on Voyager !” She exclaimed 

Chakotay regarded her with raised eyebrows “You weren’t exactly easy to tolerate either Miss Janeway.” 

“Oh really? Enlighten me, Mr. Chakotay.” 

“Well for starters,” he mocked “those hands oh lord those hands and what I wish they were doing. I can’t begin to count how many times you bent down, and your ass was in my face.” 

Although the couple was enjoying their banter, it wasn’t long until they both broke out in laughter. Eventually, the laughter faded and was replaced with the sounds of the night breeze. 

“I need to bring Aylen home,” he told Kathryn with a hint of regret. 

She nodded “let me walk you two out.” 

After exchanging farewells Chakotay and his now fairly energized daughter headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments honestly make my day and inspire me to keep posting. Thank you all so much <3


	11. Papa ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really short but I thought this scene needed it's own chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

“Honey, would you like to sleep over at Kathryn’s house on Friday?” He asked her as he tucked her into bed. 

“Will you be there too?” 

Chakotay shook his head “No, I’m going to spend time with Uncle Tom.” 

“So it would just be Kathryn and me?” 

“Yes, it’s a girls night.” Chakotay grinned when he saw his daughter’s eyes lighten up. 

“Oo yay !” Then the little girl looked at her stuffed lion and the back at her father. 

“Papa” 

“Yes, baby ?” 

“Do you love Kathryn ?”

~~~

Chakotay didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t prepared for his daughter’s bluntness. How does one go about this? How would Aylen respond?

After a few moments, Aylen knew her father was not acting like himself. “Did I say something wrong ?” 

“No of course not baby girl.”He took her hand.“What made you ask ?” 

“I always see mommy’s and daddy’s smile and laugh with each other. You and Kathryn did that too,“ she stated as if it were a fact. “So do you love Kathryn ?” She presser again 

He took a deep breath. Part of him considered lying to her, but he knew she was too smart for that. So he resorted to the next best thing. 

“Yes Aylen, I do love Kathryn.” 

“Good” the young girl responded nonchalantly “because I love Kathryn too. Good night papa.” 

“Good night my baby.” 

Once Chakotay was in his own room he sighed. He just admitted out loud that he was in love with Kathryn Janeway. Now all he wanted to do was scream it from the rooftop, but for now, he just went to bed thinking of his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting as much as I can in the next two days because I will be going on vacation for a week and I won't be bringing my laptop (I will continue to write though :) ). All your comments bring smiles to my face so thank you <3


	12. Bonding

What does one do during a “girl’s night”? Kathryn pondered as she searched through the database. She could always call Phoebe if she were at a standstill. Admiral Janeway was set on making this the best girls night ever. She sat at her desk drinking some coffee as she brainstormed some ideas. 

Well, they could do their nails and do each other’s makeup, play a board game, watch a movie, play other various games along with a bunch of different ideas. Food wise, they would have pizza together. Kathryn decided that Aylen can choose the snacks. Also how much sweets should she allow? The Kathryn knew it should be limited, but the inner kid in Kathryn wanted to experience full-blown sugar rush. She chuckled thinking about herself and Aylen reeking havoc due to their sugar highs. However, she also knew that she would be the one to deal with the repercussions later if they went overboard. The admiral thought back to her childhood when her sister Phoebe threw up from eating too many sugary treats during her birthday party.

She found herself placing her head in her hands while asking herself why she’s making such a big deal out of this. Either way, Kathryn had to admit she felt a bit giddy inside. The prospect of being a kid for the night was exciting. The Admiral was determined to make this the best sleepover ever. 

~~~

“Aylen make sure you have everything you need. for the night.” Kathryn told him not to worry if she forgot something there was always the replicator. However, Chakotay told her his child needed to start learning how to be responsible, but that didn’t stop him from double checking her backpack. 

“Honey where’s Cotton Candy ?” 

“She’s right here !” Aylen responded proudly. 

Cotton Candy was the pink bunny Kathryn brought for Aylen. Ever since she received the stuffed plush, she would bring it everywhere with her. 

When he looked at the clock, it was already 18:00 hours. “Ready to go?” 

Aylen nodded her head. Before he locked the door, Chakotay grabbed a bag which contained a couple gifts. Then father and daughter were off to Kathryn’s 

~~~

Just as Kathryn got home from picking up pizza, she heard a chime at the door “come in.” she shouted. Kathryn was not phased when she heard the sound of little feet running on the hardwood floor. 

“Kathryn !” 

Naturally, the admiral kneeled down so that she was on Aylen’s level. After the girl was in her arms, she lifted her up and gave her a kiss. “Are you excited ?” 

Aylen nodded eagerly “look, I brought Cotton Candy !.” 

“I see,” Kathryn replied before giving Cotton Candy a kiss too. 

Then the girls heard the man behind him clear his throat. 

“Can I help you, Mister ?” Kathryn said with fake annoyance. 

He began to walk over to the woman holding his child “I want to know why you have kissed everyone in the room except me.” 

“I wouldn’t say everyone” she gently put Aylen down before sitting on the couch “ I haven’t kissed Daisy,” she told him with a pout. 

It was difficult for Kathryn to stifle her laughter as the little girl next year was cracking up. 

“Kathryn, you forgot to kiss Papa !”   
Kathryn’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Aylen and Chakotay “I completely forgot! What should I do ?” 

“Kiss him !” the girl shouted.

Chakotay gestured towards Aylen “Well you heard the girl.”

Kathryn shook her head and walked over to the man who was taunting her and rewarded him with a soft kiss. “Happy ?” 

Chakotay flashed her a dimpled smile “Very.” 

She poked one of his dimples “I’m glad, now get out !” 

“Yeah! get out, Papa .” 

Chakotay looked back and forth at the girls “This wasn’t supposed to happen for at least another 10 years. I can’t believe my little girl is already kicking me out.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes “Oh you’re so melodramatic.” 

He put his hands up in surrender “alright alright I’m going, but first I have a gift.” He handed a bag to Kathryn and one to Aylen. Inside was a pair of matching pajamas that had starts all over. He received a grin from both of his girls. 

Aylen ran over and hugged him “Thanks, Papa.” 

“Chakotay this was so thoughtful I love it. Thank you.” 

Before Chakotay left the girls changed into their matching pj’s so, Chakotay could take a picture. 

“Now I’m leaving have a great night, and Aylen behave yourself please.” He gave the girls one last kiss before stopping at the liquor store to pick up some beer for him and Tom. 

~~~  
Once Kathryn and Aylen finished their dinner their night was full of fun. Kathryn braided the younger girl’s long black hair before painting her tiny nails. Aylen attempted to pain the older woman’s nails, but she ended up painting her fingers instead.

Afterward, they ate ice cream sundaes. Kathryn had strawberry and chocolate ice cream with hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles while Aylen ate vanilla ice cream with whip cream, peanut butter sauce and chocolate candies on top. Kathryn noticed that the young girl got more ice cream on herself than in her mouth, but she couldn’t have cared less. Aylen’s enjoyment made her blind to the mess. 

When all the ice cream was cleaned up, they played a dancing game. Aylen danced better than Kathryn making her feel old, but they had fun nonetheless.

It was getting late, and the young girl was yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

“I’m going to put on a movie and you can either sleep out here or with me.” 

“I wanna sleep with you,” Aylen replied sleepily. So Kathryn put on a movie and lied next to the little girl holding her pink bunny. 

When the movie ended, Aylen looked at the older woman as if she wanted to say something. 

“Everything okay sweetheart ?” She asked the young girl who was now looking at her hesitantly. 

“Kathryn, can I ask you a question?” She said softly

“Of course you can. What’s on your mind ?” 

“Do you love papa ?” 

The admiral was taken aback. She wasn’t expecting a question like this. Should she tell Aylen the truth or maybe a white lie? However, she knew the young girl was extremely intelligent and would most likely see right through her. Kathryn involuntarily took a deep breath. 

“What made you ask that ?” she decided to ask. 

“Well, Papa told me he loves you.” She sounded very confident naturally her hesitation quickly dissolved. 

Kathryn’s mouth was agape, r. He loves her? Chakotay loves me? After all this time, after everything we’ve gone through and the pain we have caused each other, he is still able to love me like I do him. She knew from their acquaintance that Chakotay did seem to love her. However, she needed to know for sure before she got her hopes up. After the initial shock wore off, she found her voice. 

“Yes Aylen I do love your Papa very much, but I love you very much too.” 

Aylen cuddled against the woman beside her “I love you too Kathryn” she replied before they both fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good choice” Tom Paris said as he held up a bottle of beer. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Chakotay jest “how are the girls?” He asked time as they went to go sit on the sofa.

Tom took a swig of his beer “they keep me on my toes, but I love every second of it. How about you ?” 

“I can’t believe Aylen is going to be in Kindergarten. Although she’s wise beyond her years, she’ll always be my little girl. Damn, I hate seeing her grow, but at the same time I love watching the person she is becoming.” 

The former helmsman lifted his bottle “Amen to that. So, how’s your other girl ?” 

“My other girl ?” Chakotay said with confusion 

Tom rolled his eyes “yeah you know, the petite redhead who you are head over heels for.” 

Chakotay gave the young man a stern glare. How did Tom know of his relationship with Kathryn? No one knew, not even Kathryn’s sister. After all the heartache they have put each other through in the past, he had to be sure it wouldn’t happen again. 

“How do you know about Kathryn and me?” He demanded harsher than he intended. 

“Your goddaughter has a big mouth chief.” 

Chakotay couldn’t help but laugh “I should’ve known.” When Aylen and Miral got together, they knew how to cause trouble and a lot of it. 

“Well, my other girl as you put it is having a sleepover with Aylen. I assume everything is going smoothly considering I haven’t gotten any phone calls.” 

“Chief, let me ask you a question,” Tom said with nothing but seriousness lacing his tone. 

Chakotay looked at this longtime friend skeptically. A mature Tom was definitely a cause for concern. At first, he worried that he said something to Tom that offended him or if there was something wrong between him and B’Elanna. 

“Are you ever going to ask the woman to marry you ?” 

The bluntness startled him slightly. In all honestly, Chakotay hadn’t really thought about it. Ever since Nara died, the only way he was able to raise Aylen was by taking life one day at a time. Thinking about the future overwhelmed him. It was after his wife died that he understood there were no certainties for the future. 

Chakotay folded his hands in his lap “honestly Tom I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about it.” 

“What’s there to think about? You love her yes?” 

“Of course” he responded somewhat defensively “I love her more than I can explain.” 

Tom raised his hands in the air “So I don’t know what you’re waiting for.” 

The man sighed “Tom I have to think about Aylen, you of all people should know that.” 

“Chief,” he started “sometimes you have to think about yourself too. Besides, it seems like Aylen loves Kathryn.” 

“We just reconnected two months ago. I need to think about it some more.” 

“At the end of the day, it’s your call Chakotay. You’ve known the woman for more than ten years and have loved her for at least seven. Don’t let her get away again.” 

Those six words made his head snap up. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Kathryn again. Deep down Chakotay knew Tom was right. He needed to make their love official. He wanted Kathryn Janeway to become his wife. However, Chakotay wished to court her mainly to make sure the relationship between himself, Kathryn and Aylen were ideal. 

“You’re right Tom, I do want to make her my wife and in time I will. I’m not in any rush. I want to court her properly and treat her with the respect she deserves.” 

Tom rewarded him with a broad grin “look at you being so romantic. I’m glad you two finally came to your senses. It took long enough.” 

Chakotay threw a pillow at the man “watch it Paris.” 

The men spent two more hours together before Tom left. It was 1:00 in the morning and obviously Kathryn wasn’t having any problems with Aylen, so he decided to head off to bed. He was looking forward to hearing about the girls’ night together. 

~~~

She woke up to find the little girl still sleeping. Aylen looked so peaceful and precious. Kathryn couldn’t help but smile. It was apparent she tired the young girl out the night before. It was 8:00. The older woman placed a soft kiss on Aylen’s forehead before getting up to make herself a cup of coffee. 

A half-hour later while Kathryn was looking through her emails, she heard light footfalls indicating the little girl was awake. She walked into the living area while rubbing her eyes pink bunny in hand. Kathryn patted the spot next to her “good morning sweetheart.” Aylen sat next to the Admiral and laid in her lap closing her eyes. 

“Someone is still sleepy,” Kathryn said teasingly. 

The young girl mumbled “uh huh.” 

Kathryn stroked Aylen’s back “well, we are in no rush today so you can sleep a little longer.” Before Kathryn finished, she thought she heard Aylen’s light snores. She shook her head and turned on the TV. Kathryn watched the news as the little girl slept. However, the Admiral found herself watching a sleeping Aylen rather than the latest development of a galaxy class ship prototype. 

 

An hour and a half later Aylen was still asleep when Kathryn heard a knock on the door. She gently got up to prevent waking the little girl and let a smiling Chakotay inside. 

“What did you do to her ?” he asked chuckling. 

“I honestly have no idea. Want to do the honors of waking your little one up ?” 

“Of course” he responded chivalrously before sitting next to the still sleeping girl “Hey honey time to wake up.” However, she refused to open her eyes. Chakotay shook his head and glanced over at Kathryn “I have an idea, but I need help.” 

Kathryn glanced at him suspiciously. “What did you have in mind ?” 

“I think Aylen deserves a visit from the tickle monster and his friend.” 

That made the little girl jump up “I’m awake !” 

Chakotay shook his head “I don’t know I still think the tickle monster wants to visit.” 

Then suddenly Aylen felt two pairs of hands tickling her merciless making her laughing and squeal until she was practically crying. When the couple completed their tickle attack, the young girl was left panting. 

“Now go get dressed sleeping beauty” her father demanded. As Aylen walked off she was stopped “and brush your teeth, I will be able to tell if you don’t.” 

“She’s very independent” Kathryn noted as she handed Chakotay a cup of coffee. 

“That she is. She was naturally very independent, but when her mother died, she had to do these things for herself. I helped her at first, but she got the grasp of it pretty quickly. However, sometimes her fashion choices are questionable.” 

Kathryn laughed “Phoebe was like that. She refused to let my mother pick out her outfits. I, on the other hand, could care less. My little sister made some unique styles during her younger years. Ironically she's a stylist now.” 

“I think you have a wonderful taste in clothing. In fact, I'm loving your outfit.” 

She looked down noticing she was wearing a loose t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. “Crap” she voiced out loud. I should probably get dressed too.” 

Chakotay laughed noticing the blush coloring her cheeks “you’re beautiful no matter what you have on.” he leaned towards her, so his mouth was inches away from Kathryn’s ear, “but I love when you have nothing on.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes “dirty old man” she responded teasingly. 

He flashed her his famous smile “Only for you my darling.” 

A few minutes later Aylen walked in wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants although her outfit was tame her hair was not. 

“Sit down sweetie,” Kathryn said as she grabbed a brush and a hair tie. Soon enough the young girl’s hair went from tangled to being in a beautiful ponytail. These seemingly insignificant moments made Chakotay’s day. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of watching the two girls he loved. 

Kathryn put her cups in the refresher and wiped her hands on her pants “Now it's my turn to get washed up, you two are welcome to stay if you would like.” 

“Thank you, but Aylen has a playdate with Miral in an hour and a half.” 

The admiral looked at them sadly and bent down to give Aylen a hug “thank you so much for spending time with me. I had such an awesome time. We will definitely have to do this again.” 

The young girl nodded eagerly “Yeah! I had fun too. I love you, Kathryn.” 

“I love you too my sweetheart.” 

As Kathryn walked them out, Chakotay spoke quietly “Come over tonight after Aylen goes to Miral’s. I could use the company.” 

She nodded in response “I’ll bring a bottle of chardonnay. What time should I come over ?” 

“How about 16:00,” he said quickly. 

“Sounds like a plan.” She was smiling and gave him a peck on the lips “see you then.” 

16:00 couldn’t come any faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my last chapter till next week. I was hoping to post one more but I've been sick the last few days. I will be writing during my vacation so I have something to post when I get home :) Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	13. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this is the last chapter I'm posting before I leave. This chapter is rated, teen. Enjoy :)

“How’s Pizza sound ?” Chakotay asked his guest as she poured them each a glass of wine. 

“Perfect,” She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. Kathryn ran her fingers through black cropped hair. “For some reason, I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time.” 

“Is that so ?” Chakotay mumbled against her lips 

“Mhm” 

They shared a few kisses before moving over to the couch. 

“You know Chakotay; I never thought I would see you again. When you were married, I knew I had to stop loving you. It was time to move on. You were happier than ever, and I would have never taken that away from you. I needed to find happiness too.” The admiral took a few sips from her glass to prevent her emotions from interrupting what she had to say. “ I went home and stayed with my mom for awhile, and then I quickly found myself sleeping with a different guy every other night. I was hooked on that instant gratification, but in the end, I was far from happy. It took me two years in space to realize the only thing that would make me happy was being with you. Kathryn felt tears blurring her vision. “I can’t believe I’m sitting next to you right now. After last night with Aylen, I know for certain I have never been happier in my entire life.” Kathryn let her tears flow freely while the man next to her held the woman in his strong embrace. 

Chakotay rubbed circles on her back in attempts to soothe her. “Shhh don’t cry my love I’m not leaving you I promise. I’m right here.” 

She sat up laughing as she wiped away any remaining tears on her cheeks “I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m just so happy.” 

“I can say the same.” Chakotay replied lovingly “I don’t think I have ever stopped loving you. That isn’t to say I didn’t love Nara. I love her just as much. She gave me hope when I thought it was gone. She gave me a beautiful daughter who is my world. Without that little girl, I would have nothing to live for. Kathryn, you had, and you will always have a piece of my heart. I love you so much.” 

He kissed away stray tears before capturing her lips. The kiss was gentle and loving, wanting to convey what could not be spoken. The soft kiss soon became gentle caresses that eventually turned into tender lovemaking. At Kathryn’s dismay, Chakotay removed each article of her clothing one at a time starting with her loose blouse and ending with her lace panties. The couple didn’t bother moving to the bedroom. They knew there would be consequences later, but none of that mattered. All that mattered at the moment was providing each other with immense pleasure. 

An hour later Chakotay and Kathryn could be found snuggled up to each other eating pepperoni pizza and polishing off the bottle of wine. Kathryn ran her fingers along her partner’s golden chest, enjoying the little shivers that coursed through his body. However, he didn’t stop her rather Chakotay was mesmerized by the small woman up against him. 

“Kathryn, there's something I want to talk to you about.” 

She stopped tracing patterns on his chest and placed her palm there instead. “Is everything alright?” 

He rewarded her with a warm smile “yes of course.” 

The smile immediately elevated Kathryn’s nerves “ I was going to say, after what we did about an hour and a half ago everything better be alright.” 

Chakotay laughed and kissed her on the nose “everything at this very moment is absolutely perfect. Which is why I wanted to ask you. Would you want to move in with Aylen and me, at least part-time? At the end of the night rather than seeing you leave, I want to take you to bed with me and hold you each night. I know this is so sudden so I understand if you want to wait.” When he looked up, she was grinning with tears once again in her eyes. 

“I would love to. Especially you holding me as we sleep part. Have you talked to Aylen about this ?” 

“No, but if your night together was any indication, I think she will be very excited.” 

However, Kathryn was not entirely at ease “when were you planning on telling her ?” 

“Well” he started “we can tell her tonight when B’Elanna drops her off. Then I can finally hold you while I sleep every night starting tonight.” 

She rolled her eyes “what time is she being dropped off?” 

“Probably in about a half hour. Which means we should probably clean up and wash up too.” 

Kathryn grabbed his hand, and they proceeded to clean up the remnants of their dinner as well as their lovemaking. Chakotay took a shower while Kathryn fixed her hair. She couldn’t help but laugh in the mirror thinking back to when she and Justin acted similarly to prevent their parents from finding out about their sex life. Now she was hiding their sex life from a five-year-old. Kathryn didn’t mind knowing that they were acting in such an absurd manner because they love Aylen. 

Chakotay was finishing up in the shower when B’Elanna arrived with a tired Aylen behind her. The half Klingon grinned when she saw her longtime friend. They gave each other a long hug. 

“Is that Admiral Kathryn Janeway standing before me ?” B’Elanna asked teasingly. 

“That’s me! I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever !” 

B’Elanna quickly noticed that sadness on Kathryn’s face. “Where have you been Janeway? We all missed you.” 

Kathryn gave her friend a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes “let’s just say I had some stuff to figure out.” 

The half Klingon looked passed the woman in front of her and smirked at the sight of a white bra peeking out between the couch cushions “I can tell.” 

The older woman looked at B’Elanna with confusion and turned around. When her face fell upon the undergarment, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. 

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave.” She gave Aylen and Kathryn a hug. Before she walked out, she whispered: “don’t be a stranger okay.” 

“I won’t” Kathryn responded genuinely. Once the woman was out the door, she smiled broadly at the young girl standing in front of her. 

“Hello, my sweetheart. Did you have fun ?” 

“Yeah !” The five-year-old exclaimed “we did our doll’s hair and made ice cream sundaes, It was so much fun! but Kathryn, is what are you doing here ?” 

Before she could respond Chakotay came up behind her. “About that, Aylen honey come sit down for a minute.” 

The five-year-old glanced back and forth at the adults obvious perplexed. However, she did what she was told. 

“Aylen,” he grasped Kathryn’s hand giving her unspoken support. “What if Kathryn was to stay with us ?” 

“Tonight ?” The young girl replied 

Chakotay nodded “well yes, but what about every night.” 

The light in Aylen’s eyes made both Kathryn and Chakotay’s nervousness dissolve. They smiled at each other and then at the little girl. 

“That would be awesome !” She shouted enthusiastically. 

“I’m glad you think so because I think so too,” Chakotay said with a smile. “Now let’s get to bed. I don’t know about you girls, but I’m exhausted.” 

Both girls laughed “I second that.” Kathryn said as she scooped up the little girl. 

That night Chakotay didn’t hold Kathryn as they slept instead they both held the little girl between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot explain how much your comments mean to me. <3 see you all next week :) (I will be active on Ao3 just not posting)


	14. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter as promised! This chapter is rated teen

Kathryn was looking down at the ground while Chakotay was able to hide his embarrassment. Kathryn was now staying with himself and Aylen for almost four months. The transition went very smoothly. Aylen loved having Kathryn around full time, and so did Chakotay. She proved to be an asset to their household. Being a woman, Kathryn was able to guide Chakotay with specific difficulties that came with raising a daughter. Kathryn also became not only a playmate for Aylen but also a confidant. However, both Chakotay and Kathryn agreed that they would keep their public display of affection to a minimum in front of Aylen at least for the time being. They have been able to do so, up till now. 

The young girl was looking at them with curious eyes. Kathryn couldn’t even look up, and Chakotay didn’t know what to say. A half hour ago Aylen found the couple in a very compromising position. Kathryn woke Chakotay up in a very pleasurable way, and naturally, Chakotay reciprocated. This caused the couple to lose track of time and while in the throes of climax Aylen barged in. 

Kathryn swiftly rolled off her lover and dove under the sheets while Chakotay took a pillow and covered himself up. The young girl looked at them with confusion. Dare they say she was blushing? The five-year-old left the room and went back into her own. Her entrance was like a splash of cold water. The adults got out of bed and after putting on clothing went to confront the very perplexed little girl. 

“What do I say ?” Chakotay whispered

“I don’t know. I’ve never experienced this before.” Kathryn replied nervously. 

“I guess we tell her the truth, kind of” He knew they both felt humiliated, but for a moment he thought back to his ancestors. They had no shame about sexuality, and it’s physical aspects. He inwardly cursed society for creating such a negative stigma around an act of nature. Nonetheless, that didn’t change the fact that he had to confront his five year old. 

So here they were in front of the very inquisitive girl. Who was also not looking at them? “Aylen look at me please.” 

The young girl looked into her father’s eyes. “Papa, why was Kathryn making weird sounds? she sounded like she was in pain.”

Chakotay didn’t have to look over at Kathryn to know her face was redder than a tomato. “Honey Kathryn wasn’t in pain.” 

“So why was she making those noises ?” She pressed again. 

“It was because she felt, um she felt uh.” 

Kathryn jumped in “I felt calm and relaxed which felt nice.” 

“Oh” Aylen responded, “why were you and Papa not dressed ?” 

The admiral regretted interjecting. She had absolutely no idea what to say. What if she said something completely out of line or inappropriate. Luckily Chakotay came to the rescue. 

“When two adults want to show how much they love someone. They will cuddle super closely without clothing which feels very nice.” 

Aylen was processing all this information then she spoke up again “Papa, Kathryn are you mad at me ?” 

Both adults went and sat next to the young girl “no of course not sweetheart. We should have locked the door.” 

Chakotay pulled the five-year-old to his side “how about we make a new rule. Before you enter my bedroom knock on the door and before I enter your room I will knock on your door. How does that sound ?” 

“Okay! I promise to knock now.” Aylen said all traces of her embarrassment were gone. 

“I’m going to shower” Kathryn announced, “then why don’t we all go out for breakfast.” 

Aylen’s eyes lit up “waffles, waffles, waffles” She chanted. 

Chakotay rolled his eyes “I had a feeling you were going to say that.” 

Much to their relief Aylen didn’t have any questions about what she witnessed that morning. Instead, they talked about what she wanted to do for her sixth birthday. Instead of having a party with all her friends she wanted to go to the beach with Miral, Naomi, and the rest of the family. Kathryn and Chakotay thought it was a fantastic idea and decided that later in the week they would begin to make the arrangements. 

As they walked home, Aylen talked about building sandcastles with her cousins and collecting seashells with Kathryn as well as swimming with her papa and Uncle Tom. Kathryn promised to take her shopping to buy a pretty bathing suit which only increased her excitement. 

At the end of the week, it was decided that the Voyager family would rent a beach house for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and kind comments make me :)


	15. Parenthood

A few days later while the trio was eating dinner Aylen put down her fork and blurted out “Kathryn are you gonna have a baby?” 

Kathryn began to cough loudly. “huh ?” She asked once she was able to breathe again. 

“Miral told me that she saw her mommy cuddling with her daddy and then her mommy told her they were going to have a baby.” 

It was a valid question. The young girl was too smart for her own good. It was only a matter of time till the topic came up again and of course, Miral would be the source of this sort of information. 

“No I’m not going to have a baby,” Kathryn told Aylen calmly. 

“But why ?” Aylen replied with disappointment. 

Kathryn smiled sadly “I’m too old to have a baby darling. Besides I’m happy with just having you.” She went over and squeezed the little girl’s shoulders. 

“Imagine having another Aylen in the world. I don’t think the world could handle that.” Chakotay said teasingly. 

However, Aylen was still pouting. 

“We still have Daisy” the admiral offered. On cue, the puppy walked over and began pawing at Aylen wanting to be picked up. That made the little girl smile once again. 

For the moment Aylen was content. However, Kathryn had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time she would ask about a baby. 

~~~

That following Saturday Kathryn and Aylen went shopping for a few outfits for her beach celebration. 

“Are you excited to turn six !” Kathryn asked as she looked through the bathing suit rack. 

“I guess” the young girl answered quietly. 

“Do you feel any older ?” 

“No” Aylen replied softly.

“Well technically you won’t be six until Saturday, so maybe you’ll feel different then.” 

She shrugged “maybe.”

Kathryn furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Aylen was not her usual bubbly self. She decided to leave it alone for now, maybe Aylen was having a rough day. 

When Kathryn went to show Aylen a pink ruffled bikini she was sitting on the floor, all the color was drained from her face. Kathryn threw the bikini down rushed over to her. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart ?” 

“I’m really tired Kathryn .and cold” Her eyes were fluttering. 

Kathryn pressed her lips to Aylen’s small forehead and could immediately tell she had a fever.“Alright, darling let's go home.” 

Aylen nodded and got up slowly. Kathryn picked up her tiny form. Before they made it to the transporter station, Aylen was snoring lightly. 

By the time they got home she was still sleeping so, Kathryn laid her down gently then went into the living room where Chakotay was cleaning up Aylen’s dolls. 

“Babe, I think something’s wrong with Aylen. 

He put the doll he had in his hand away and looked at his partner worriedly “what makes you say that ?” He replied non defensively. 

“She was very lethargic and pale at the store I felt her forehead, and she has a temperature I picked her up, and seconds later she was out cold.” 

Chakotay nodded trying to hide his concern “okay, let her sleep for a bit, and we’ll go from there.” 

An hour later while watching a movie, loud gagging suddenly could be heard down the hall. Both Chakotay and Kathryn ran as quickly as they could to the source. They found Aylen kneeling by the toilet

 

“Papa I don’t feel well,” she said before throwing up. 

Chakotay held her forehead and rubbed her back “its okay baby girl let it out.” A few moments later Aylen fell limp against her father. Although pale her cheeks were rosy indicating she still had a temperature. While Kathryn grabbed a garbage pale and a small glass of water. Chakotay carried the little girl into his room who once again was asleep. 

“Should I call the doctor ?” Kathryn asked from the doorway

“I think it's just a virus honey.” He got up and walked over to Kathryn kissing her gently “I gave her some medicine don’t worry my love.” 

The admiral nodded “You’re right I need a cup of coffee do you want one ?” 

Chakotay grasped her waist “shouldn’t you try to sleep.” 

She gave him a small smile “it's more of a comfort thing.” 

“But that's why you have me,” he said teasingly. 

“Of course.” she gave him a peck before walking over to the replicator. Before she got to the replicator loud cries can be heard coming from down the hall. 

Kathryn ran back to the bedroom seeing Chakotay sitting next to the little girl “where does it hurt.” 

“Right here” she sniffled pointing to her lower abdomen. 

We need an emergency transport to Starfleet Medical t.” The tone in his voice was one Kathryn hadn’t heard in years. It was a tone he used as her first commander during a red alert.

Kathryn grabbed her uniform jacket and threw it on before tapping her comm badge “Admiral Janeway to Starfleet Medical three to beam up.” A moment later the trio rematerialized in the emergency wing. 

Chakotay had the little girl in his arms when she reached out to Kathryn. The admiral took the little girl in her arms placing soft kisses on her head while Chakotay filled out paperwork. She could feel Aylen shivering, so Kathryn took off her uniform jacket and wrapped it around her. “My strong little Admiral,” she whispered. Then they were called into the doctor’s office. 

“So what seems to be the problem.” the EMH asked calmly.

“Kathryn took her shopping earlier, and Aylen came home with a fever. A few hours later she was vomiting and soon after complained of pain in her lower right stomach.” 

The doctor grabbed his tricorder “I see” he ran the tricorder down towards the supposed source of pain. 

Kathryn could feel Aylen's body stiffen. She grabbed her hand “Its okay sweetheart.” 

“Just as I suspected.” the EMH placed the tricorder on the tray next to him “she had appendicitis and surgery must be performed immediately. While we prepare, you may prepare her.” 

Chakotay nodded “thank you, doctor.” 

Aylen looked at the adults worriedly “papa am I okay.” 

“yes” he smiled reassuringly “but the doctor needs to perform surgery.” 

The admiral had to swallow a lump in her throat when she saw tears well up in the five-year old’s eyes. 

“No Papa I don’t want to.” she cried out. 

“I promise everything will be okay. Kathryn and I are right here.” 

Her Papa’s words did nothing to alleviate her fear. Then Kathryn sat next to her on the biobed and wrapped her in her arms. “I promise me and papa aren’t going anywhere.” The admiral pointed at the jacket still on the young girl “ you are my strong admiral remember ?” 

Aylen nodded and wiped her tears “Promise you won’t leave.” 

“Promise.” Chakotay and Kathryn replied in unison. 

~~~

A half-hour later Aylen was in surgery leaving a very nervous Chakotay and Kathryn in the waiting room. It took Chakotay a few minutes to realize the admiral was crying.   
“Kathryn sweetheart what's wrong ?” 

“I hate seeing her in so much pain and fear.” she reached for a tissue and blew her nose “I wish I were the one in there getting surgery instead of her.” 

Chakotay smiled warmly and grasped her hand. “Welcome to parenthood.” 

“I’m not a parent,” Kathryn replied solemnly. 

“No, but you have treated Aylen as if she is your daughter.” 

Her eyes widened “I’m sorry I never wanted to replace Nara.” 

“Don’t be sorry my love.” his kissed her gently “You are the closest thing she has to a mom, and for that I’m grateful.” 

“I love you and Aylen so much Chakotay.” She leaned on him “thank you.” 

“For what ?” 

“For allowing me to be a part of your family.” 

At that moment Chakotay knew the answer to Tom’s question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for your continuous support it means more than you know <3


	16. Family

Aylen slowly opened her eyes the first thing she saw was her Papa and Kathryn each holding one of her hands. “You didn’t leave,” she said groggily. 

“Of course not,” Chakotay said as he brushed her hair out of her face. 

Kathryn placed a kiss on her tiny hand “A promise is a promise my darling.” 

Aylen let out a yawn “I’m sleepy.” 

“I’m not surprised, you had quite the mission Admiral,” Chakotay told her. 

Kathryn chimed in “I will be putting a commendation in your file.” she winked at her partner. 

Aylen tugged on the admiral’s sleeve “Can you cuddle with me, Kathryn ?” The bed was large enough to fit the two of them comfortably. 

“Anything for you my sweetheart,” she replied before carefully joining the half-asleep girl on the bed. Although the incision was numbed, Kathryn still made sure not to accidentally irritate the patch of skin. 

Chakotay placed a blanket over his girls before going downstairs to the cafeteria to get himself and Kathryn coffee. When he came back, both Kathryn and Aylen were asleep. They were both so gorgeous his heart swelled. Chakotay was sure he could watch the beautiful ladies before him like this for the rest of his days. 

~~~

The doctor told Chakotay that it would be best if Aylen stayed at Starfleet Medical for three days and no strenuous activity for two weeks. During her stay at the hospital, numerous people came to visit. Tom, B’Elanna, and Miral came to visit bringing her a “get better soon” balloon and some donuts. Miral spent the day playing board games with Aylen taking her mind off the pain. 

Naomi and Sam also visited. They gave Aylen a famous 21st Century movie called “Monsters Inc.” and a giant teddy bear, which caused Chakotay and Kathryn groan they had no idea where to put it, but the smile on Aylen’s face made up for it. Naomi and Aylen watched Cartoons, and Naomi even braided the younger girl’s hair. 

Harry and Seven decided to come to the hospital together. Aylen received three new dolls and some accessories which her and Seven played with while Chakotay and Kathryn went to a nearby diner for lunch. The couple was hesitant to leave the young girl’s side, but they knew that Aylen was in great hands. 

The next day Aylen was able to go home. Kathryn’s mother and Phoebe sent her a gift basket full of sweets and a few toys along with a card that had butterflies on it. Unfortunately, her birthday party had to be canceled, but Chakotay and Kathryn promised to take her to the beach once she was better. 

The day before Aylen’s birthday the trio were on the couch watching the movie Naomi and Sam gave her. 

“I know we couldn’t do the beach party but what would you like for your birthday ?” Chakotay asked 

Aylen looked at Kathryn mischievously “I want a baby brother or sister.” 

Kathryn threw her head back and laughed “oh my you are persistent.” 

“Please” she whined, “Aunt B’Elanna is having a baby.” 

“Well, Aunt B’Elanna is much younger than I am.” Kathryn wrapped her arm around the girl’s small back “a baby is a lot of work, and I work a lot, and so does Papa.” 

“I promise I’ll help,” Aylen replied genuinely. 

“I’m sure you would be a great big sister,” Chakotay told her while placing a kiss on her cheek. “But Kathryn’s right a baby just isn’t an option right now.” 

She pouted and crossed her arms around her chest “can you think about it.” 

The older woman sighed “yes I’ll think about it” she said only to appease the young girl. 

 

“Yay !” she squealed before walking to her room and grabbing her favorite baby doll. When she came back into the living room, she handed the doll to Kathryn “here you go.” 

“Does this count as me having a baby ?” The older woman asked hopefully 

Aylen shook her head “no you silly goose it's for you to practice !” 

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay who was apparently attempting to hold back his laughter. That earned him a subtle glare while Kathryn took the baby. “Thank you, sweetheart, but I have all I need right here,” she said before playfully tickling her. 

“But, I'm not a baby,” Aylen responded between giggles. Chakotay than cradled his daughter “but you’re my baby.” Before she had a chance to respond, they heard an incoming message. The three of them went over to the computer where they were met with the face of Gretchen Janeway. 

Kathryn smiled at the kind face that belonged to her mother “Hey Mom ! how are you ?” 

“I’m fine my dear, just wanted to check in to see how my little princess was doing.” Of course, she was referring to Aylen. Although the two haven’t had the opportunity to meet in person, Gretchen always makes time to video chat with her as well as send her little gifts from time to time. Much to her father’s dismay, Gretchen spoiled the young girl claiming that she was the granddaughter she always wanted. 

The admiral grabbed the little girl so that she was sitting on her lap. “Come say hi to GG.” GG stood for Grandma Gretchen, and Aylen took to calling the older Janeway that almost immediately. 

“GG !” she said excitedly. 

“Hello, my sweetest how's the boo-boo ?” 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Aylen responded proudly “but I can’t go to the beach.” Gretchen noticed the smile quickly fade. This was the perfect moment to put her plan into motion.   
“Kathryn go get that man of yours I need to talk to the three of you.” A minute later, Kathryn, Chakotay, and Aylen were all crowded around the shared workspace. When they were settled, Gretchen began to speak.

“I have a bit of a surprise for you all. I know you all took three days off to go to the beach for Aylen’s birthday but the moment I found out that it would have to be rescheduled I talked to Owen, and he gave you the week off.” When Kathryn went to speak Gretchen raised her hand “He was thrilled and claimed that you two needed some time off.” The older woman was relieved to see her daughter relax. “Anyway, I was wondering if you three would like to come spend the week at the farm.” 

Aylen’s eyes widened “Papa, Kathryn can we go to GG’s !” 

Chakotay and Kathryn smiled at each other than at Gretchen “We would love to.” 

“Then it's settled. Can’t wait to see you all on Saturday Gretchen said with a large smile. “Janeway out.” 

 

~~~ 

Saturday morning the trio stood outside the Janeway household in Bloomington Indiana. Before they even walked onto the porch, they were greeted with hugs and kisses from the Janeway matriarch. “It's so wonderful to see you guys !” 

She went over to Kathryn first and cupped her cheeks “My beautiful baby” then she went over to Chakotay and did the same. “My my you get more handsome every time I see you.” Lastly, she went to Aylen and gave her a hug “ Happy Birthday my princess I have a few gifts for you and even made a cake.” 

Aylen jumped up and down “Ooo a cake! Can we eat it now !” 

Gretchen laughed loudly “Let's wait till we have lunch, now come inside its stifling out here.” 

When they got inside Gretchen showed them to their rooms. Kathryn and Chakotay would be sleeping in the guest bedroom while Aylen would be staying in Kathryn’s childhood bedroom. Aylen was in awe with all of Kathryn’s trophies and certificates highlighting her numerous academic achievements. 

“You kept these ?” Kathryn said in astonishment as she picked up her tennis trophy. 

“Of course! You and Phoebs make me so proud” Gretchen went over to Kathryn and held her tight. 

“Kathryn when we get home can we play tennis ?” Aylen asked excitedly   
“I don’t see why not! I may even have a few tennis rackets somewhere around here.” 

A half-hour later Chakotay, Kathryn, Aylen, and Gretchen sat around the kitchen table eating some of Gretchen’s homemade Mac and Cheese and lemonade. They talked about how Aylen was doing in school as well as her passion for science and exploring. Then as promised they sang Happy Birthday and ate vanilla birthday cake. While Aylen told Gretchen about the current book, she was reading Chakotay, and Kathryn cleaned the dishes. 

“I think you, your mom and Aylen should do a girl’s day,” Chakotay suggested as he put the leftover food in the refrigerator. 

Kathryn walked over to him and kissed him softly “that's a wonderful idea, but I want us to spend time together.” 

“Don’t worry about me.” he said in dismissal “besides I have some stuff to take care of.” He noticed worry flash across her face “Its something for work my love don’t worry. Anyway, after we’re done here, I’m going to take Aylen exploring so you and your mom can catch up.” 

Kathryn kissed him once again “Thank you, darling. Make sure you take water and bug spray. Oh and maybe some sunscreen too.” 

“Yes, mother,” Chakotay replied teasingly. 

~~~

“Be careful you two,” Kathryn said giving both Aylen and Chakotay kisses before they left. 

Chakotay stroked Kathryn’s freckled cheek “Don’t worry about us enjoy your time with your mom.” 

Before she could respond Gretchen Janeway’s voice rang through the house telling Kathryn that her coffee was ready. 

Gretchen and Kathryn sat at the kitchen table sipping their coffee and munching on cookies. 

“How’s the admiralty treating you? Do you miss space ?” 

Kathryn shrugged “It ’s, but I didn’t expect anything less. As for missing space, I thought I would, but now that I have Aylen and Chakotay I don’t miss it at all. For once in my life, I’m grounded, and I’m happy.” 

Gretchen smiled at her warmly “I can tell. You’re glowing. I remember feeling the same way about your father. You really love Chakotay and Aylen don’t you.” 

“Yeah mom, I do.” tears formed in Kathryn’s eyes “I loved Justin and Mark, but I’ve never felt this way before. I’m so in love with Chakotay I can’t imagine life without him. As for Aylen. She is the daughter I never had. I would do anything for that little girl. I love her with all my being.” 

“I’m so happy for you Katie girl. Chakotay is a fantastic man. I can feel how much he loves you. I do want you to know if he ever asked me for your hand in marriage I would say yes without a doubt. You deserve all the happiness. Besides I love having a granddaughter to spoil.” 

The admiral rolled her eyes and laughed “I’m sure Aylen loves being spoiled too.” 

Gretchen grabbed her daughter’s hands. “I love Chakotay and Aylen too. They are family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much longer this fic is going to be but I'm so excited you are all enjoying it so far. I thrive on kudos and supportive comments :)


	17. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a Teen rating. Hope you enjoy :)

Chakotay stood on the grave of Admiral Edward Janeway. The moment he came to Bloomington, he knew that he needed to pay his respects to the man that his love idolized and aspired to be like. However, there was something else he had to do. He kneeled and prayed to his ancestors asking them to watch over his spirit and to provide him with the peace in his afterlife. 

He took a deep breath “Admiral Janeway, I wish I had the opportunity to meet you.” Despite always talking to his spirit guide Chakotay felt a bit awkward, but he needed to do this. “Thank you for raising the woman I love with all my being. Her strength and kindness are what keep me going. Kathryn has my heart. Love doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel. She has made me a better man and a better father. That is why I intend to marry your daughter and spend the rest of my life by her side. I only wish you were here so I could ask you formally but I have every intention of talking to your wife. Chakotay bowed his head once more then went off to meet his hopefully soon to be fiancee and daughter. 

~~~

When he arrived back to Gretchen’s Gretchen and Aylen were cooking dinner, but Kathryn was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey honey !” he picked up Aylen up and placed a kiss on her cheek “how was your day with GG and Kathryn ?” 

“I got a shirt with butterflies on it !” Aylen ran and grabbed the shirt in question to show to her Papa. 

“Very beautiful. Did you thank GG ?” 

“Of course Papa,” she replied as she walked back to her GG. 

Chakotay then went over and hugged Gretchen “where’s Kathryn ?” 

“I think she went to the old barn house.” 

“Alright I’ll be back I just want to let her know I’m home.” 

Gretchen smiled “Okay, take your time.” she said with a wink. 

He looked at her with confusion before walking out. 

At first, he couldn’t see her but then he noticed stairs and when he walked up that was when he saw Kathryn watching the sunset. Her face was streaked with pink and orange, the light made her hair look brighter. She was glowing even more so when she turned around and smiled. 

“Hello, my love,” she said smiling. 

“Hi, baby.” He captured her lips softly “you’re so beautiful.” 

Kathryn laughed and cupped his cheeks “you always say that.” 

“And it's always true,” he responded before placing tiny kisses on her face. Kathryn’s usually tensed face immediately softened, He pulled her small form closer as her small hands ran up and down his body.” Chakotay lifted her body and laid her on the mattress. As she began to unbutton his shirt, Chakotay stopped her “What about your mom ?” 

She smirked, “I don’t think it will be an issue.”

“Well, she did say take your time.” 

Kathryn slapped him “she did not.” 

“Did too! Ask Aylen when we get inside she was right there.” 

Kathryn’s demeanor went from playful to desire “I don’t care what my mother said, all that matters now is you and how badly I want to make love with you.” 

They did make love. The couple followed Gretchen’s advice and did indeed took their time. Kathryn and Chakotay explored each other’s body and took advantage of not having to worry about being interrupted nor did they have to stifle their sounds of pleasure. Seeing Kathryn’s face contorted in pleasure as the light spread across her features was invigorating. An hour and a half later, Chakotay woke Kathryn up “come on love your mom is probably done with dinner by now.” 

“We should probably take a shower or something although my mom knows exactly what went on in here I don’t think she needs to smell it,” Kathryn explained groggily. 

So they each took a quick shower and headed back to the main house where Aylen was reading with Gretchen. 

“Welcome back, do you like the Barnhouse Chakotay ?” Gretchen asked innocently 

“Yes, it's beautiful, especially when the sun is setting,” Chakotay replied with a dimpled smile. 

Kathryn looked at the clock which read 20:00. “is it that late already? Did you two already eat ?” 

Gretchen got up and placed her hands on Kathryn’s shoulders “don’t worry I had a wonderful dinner with my granddaughter.” 

Chakotay couldn’t help but smile when Gretchen said “granddaughter.” He didn’t miss Kathryn’s smile either. He picked up Aylen who was rubbing her eyes “time for bed baby girl.” 

“I’ll get her ready for bed. While you heat up dinner for us. Lord knows I’ll end up burning the house down.” He shook his head laughing while handing the sleepy girl to Kathryn “aye admiral.” Once Kathryn went up the stairs Chakotay put some leftover stew on the stove to reheat it; meanwhile Gretchen made herself a cup of tea. 

Chakotay took a deep breath “Gretchen, I need to talk to you.” 

She put her hand up to stop him “wait, I have something to give you.” A moment later she returned with a black velvet box in hand. “This is the engagement ring Edward gave me many years ago. It would mean the world to me if you gave this to Kathryn when you propose.” 

His mouth was open in astonishment “How did you know ?” 

“Mother’s instinct dear” She handed him a cup of tea “I see the way you look at her and how she looks at you. My daughter is head over heels in love with you. I couldn’t imagine having her marry anyone else, and I would be honored to call you my son-in-law.” 

Chakotay hugged her tightly “Thank you, Gretchen, I do love your daughter, and from the moment we met her needs became before my own. Thank you for treating Aylen as a granddaughter. This all means so much to me.” 

When he let go the older woman smiled at him broadly “Now go! you have a proposal to plan.” 

The moment Kathryn walked into the bedroom he wanted to get down on his knee. Chakotay had spent so long without her, but for now, he had to contend with planning something special. First thing tomorrow morning, he would talk with Aylen. 

~~~

Chakotay was the first one up that morning. As much as he wanted to watch the breathtaking woman beside him, he needed to talk to his daughter. When he entered her room, she was playing with Cotton Candy and Kathryn’s old teddy bear. The moment she saw him her eyes lit up. 

“Papa !” 

“Good morning my sweetheart.” He placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down on the edge of her bed. “There was something I needed to talk to you about.”

She looked at him worriedly “is everything okay Papa ?”

“Yes, everything is fine, more than fine. Aylen, I am going to ask Kathryn to marry me.” 

Aylen’s eyes widened “really !” 

Chakotay chuckled, “yes really, but this has to be our secret okay.” 

“When are you gonna ask her ?” Aylen asked excitedly. 

“Hopefully today. It's beautiful out, and I was thinking of taking her on a picnic, but I need you and GG to do me a favor.” 

The young girl jumped up and down “ooo what is it !” 

“I need you to be my personal shopper and get Kathryn a beautiful sundress.” 

She quickly got out of bed and ran to the door. “Can I wake GG up now !” 

“By the smell of it, I bet GG is making breakfast.” 

The moment Chakotay finished his thought Aylen ran downstairs, and he went back to bed and watched his still sleeping lover.” 

 

~~~ 

While Kathryn was in the shower, Chakotay sat down at her father’s desk and wrote a few notes that would contain “hints.” Then he went downstairs and told Gretchen the plan. After breakfast, the older woman immediately got herself and Aylen ready to go find Kathryn the most beautiful sundress. Meanwhile, Chakotay replicated a traditional picnic basket and was making a coffee when Kathryn came into the kitchen adorned only in her bathrobe. 

He was greeted with hands wrapped around his waist.“Good morning my darling.” It didn’t take long for Kathryn to notice the unusual quietness. “Where’s my mom and Aylen.” 

“They had to go get a few things for dinner.” he lied.

“Dinner ?” She chuckled “it's not even lunch yet.” 

“Well lucky for you,” Chakotay said smiling “I already have lunch planned. We are going on a picnic. Just the two of us. Your mom is going to take Aylen to lunch.” 

“What time were you thinking ?”

“I figured we would wait until your mom and Aylen got home.” 

Kathryn put down her cup “Sounds good to me.” 

‘Are you hungry” Chakotay asked going to retrieve a plate. 

“Yes but not for food.” Kathryn went over to him and kissed him gently. 

 

~~~

When Kathryn went to get dressed, she saw a beautiful light yellow maxi-dress on her bed. Next to it was a note in Aylen’s handwriting that said: 

 

"Kathryn, we wanted to buy you something extra pretty to wear on your picnic with Papa. Hope you like your dress.” 

Love, Aylen, and GG

 

She immediately put on the dress and smiled broadly when she looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly. Kathryn couldn’t help but twirl and watch the skirt flow around her. A few moments later Aylen ran in slightly out of breath. She happened to be wearing a yellow dress similar to her own. 

“Kathryn, Papa is ready.” The little girl’s eyes widened “Wow Kathryn you look like a princess.”   
The Admiral found herself blushing “Thank you, darling, but you are the princess.” With that, Kathryn picked Aylen up and went back downstairs to find Chakotay putting some finishing touches to the picnic basket. However, when he saw his date, he pulled out a rose 

“For you my beautiful,” he said as he handed her the flower. 

Kathryn kissed him softly “Thank you, my love. Are you ready to go ?” 

“Lead the way, Mr. Chakotay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much this story has grown and how much support I have been receiving. Your kind comments and Kudos are my lifeline.


	18. Let's Get This Party Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ratings vary within the chapter. I would say most of it is Teen however towards the end there are sexual references towards the end. So read at your own discretion. Enjoy !!!

After about 5 minutes of walking the couple arrived at a meadow with a picnic blanket laying on the ground along with two champagne flutes. There were no clouds in sight and flowers surrounded them. 

“Chakotay, this is beautiful. I haven’t been here since I was a little girl.” 

Her smile made his heart flutter he couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day. Kathryn walked around looking at the various different flowers while Chakotay poured the champagne. Then he raised his glass “To the most perfect woman I have ever met.” 

Kathryn giggled “to the most perfect man I have ever met.” After taking a sip, their lips met in a chaste kiss. 

Chakotay began to unload the contents of the basket which contained finger foods such as cheese, crackers, grapes and even small sandwiches. Of course, he couldn't forget the thermos of coffee. As they ate, Kathryn talked about her childhood and how herself, Phoebe and their cousins would spend hours running in the field playing tag, having water balloon fights, and flying kites. He loved when Kathryn shared these intimate memories with him, and he made a mental note to get Aylen a kite. Soon they were feeding and teasing each other until all the food was gone. 

Kathryn picked up the thermos “You’re too good to me Chakotay. I’ve treated you so horribly in the past but you never stopped loving me, and I never stopped loving you.” 

Right on cue, Aylen was running through the meadow with something in her hand. “Papa, Papa, Papa you forgot something !” Chakotay grinned at his little actress before taking the box “Ah thank you, sweetheart, I had a feeling I forgot something.” When he turned around, he could see the look of confusion on his lover’s face. He slipped the box into his pocket and grabbed Kathryn’s hands to pull her up off the blanket. 

“You’re right, I have never stopped loving you, and I will never stop. Kathryn, you are one of best things to ever happen to me. When I lost hope, you were always there, and you taught me to be kind and loving once again. Without you, I don’t know where I would be. You have not only made me a better person but also a better father. I want to be by your side from this day forward, always. You went from being my captain to my best friend, then as my lover, and I hope soon as my wife.” He got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket “Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, will you marry me.” 

Kathryn’s hands were over her mouth and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She then nodded vigorously “Yes, Yes, Yes I will be your wife.” she exclaimed between sobs. With that Chakotay slipped the ring on her shaky finger and pulled her close to him, kissing her with every fiber of his being. 

Aylen was jumping up and down excitedly, and Gretchen was crying “It's about time !” When the couple pulled apart, Aylen went running into Chakotay’s arms, and Gretchen embraced her daughter 

“Congratulations my love, I'm beyond happy for you and Chakotay. The two of you deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

“Thank you mom, I love you,” she replied resting her chin on Gretchen’s shoulder. 

Aylen glanced at Kathryn worriedly “Kathryn why are you crying ?” The older woman laughed and lifted up the young girl and spun her around “I’m just so happy my love. So so happy.” 

Gretchen cleaned up the remnants of their food and the picnic basket before taking Aylen back home. Once the couple was alone again, they laid down beside each other. 

Chakotay began to caress Kathryn’s cheek “I feel like I’m on top of the world. You have no idea how many times I have dreamed about this moment.” 

She leaned into his touch “mmmm I think I have some idea. I’ve down some fantasizing myself but let me assure you this was beyond anything I ever dreamt about.” Kathryn snuggled into his chest “I could stay like this forever.” 

“Me too my love.” now Chakotay was stroking her back. Then he felt her placing kisses on his chest.

“You know,” she whispered,” I’ve always wanted to make love in a field of flowers.” 

Chakotay began pulling up her dress “I think that could be arranged.” 

~~~

That evening the couple took a bath together. Afterward, they laid in bed wearing just their towels. Kathryn was toying with his hand “Chakotay, we’re getting married.”   
He couldn’t help but laugh “yes my love, we are.” 

“Babe,” she said softly “I don’t want a big wedding. The only things that matter is you Aylen and me.” 

“Whatever you want my dearest. Like you said, all that matters is Aylen and us.” 

Kathryn thought in silence. Chakotay was used to seeing her face when she was thinking hard. It was an adorable sight, but he would never tell that to his former Captain. 

“How about we have a simple wedding in my mom’s backyard it's huge. We could invite our closest friends and my sister of course. I’m sure Owen Paris would be more than happy to officiate.” Kathryn smiled when she felt him pull her to him “I don’t want a Starfleet wedding. Starfleet has dictated so much of our relationship. Our wedding won’t be one of them.” 

Chakotay kissed her neck “Do you know how much I love you?” 

She emitted a throaty laugh “A considerable amount I hope considering that you asked me to marry you.” 

“Smartass” he replied before slapping her ass softly. 

She gasped teasingly “you shouldn’t have done that.” without any warning Kathryn straddled Chakotay and began mercilessly tickling him. The tickling soon became mutual and laughs quickly turned into howling. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. The couple put robes on and answered: “Come in.” 

Gretchen stood in the doorway “You two better keep it down you don’t want a repeat with Aylen.” 

Chakotay and Kathryn looked at her mortified “How did you know about !” Kathryn responded 

Gretchen smirked “My granddaughter told me about it the other day. She said something along the lines of Kathryn sounding hurt. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree eh.” 

“MOTHER.” Kathryn shouted, “GET OUT.” 

“Okay okay,” Gretchen said as she backed out “love you, don’t stay up too late.”

After Gretchen closed the door, Chakotay let out the laughter he was holding back. 

Kathryn laid back on the bed and shook her head “You’re such a child.” 

“It's fun you should try it sometime,” Chakotay said teasingly

Kathryn snuggled against him “I’ll think about it, goodnight Chakotay I love you.” 

“I love you too my Kathryn.” 

~~~

“Kathryn” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“Are you gonna wear a pretty dress “ 

Kathryn opened her eyes once Aylen finished applying eyeshadow “I would like to, but I’ll need your help to pick one out. Are you up for the challenge ?” 

“Yes !” Aylen said enthusiastically before adding blush to her cheek. 

Then they heard someone come through the door “Ohhhh Kathryn! your favorite little sister is here!” 

“Speaking of dresses,” Kathryn mumbled. 

Phoebe had to hold back her laughter “wow Kath, that look suits you.” Then she kneeled down “You must be Aylen. You are even prettier in person.” 

“Thank you!” Aylen said proudly 

Phoebe gave her “niece” a hug “you can call me Aunt Phoebs. I can’t wait to introduce to my sons! They are super excited to have someone else to play with.” 

“As for you,” Phoebe said to Kathryn “you need to get that stuff off your face because you, me, Ma and Aylen are going shopping.” 

“Since when ?” Kathryn inquired with her hands on her hips 

“Since right now. Sis, you need a dress cause last time I checked in less than two weeks you’re getting hitched.” Phoebe scooted Aylen and Kathryn towards the stairs “let's go! You two need to get dressed.” 

Kathryn and Aylen were ready about 15 minutes later, and the four girls took a transport back to San Francisco to go dress shopping.” 

~~~

Meanwhile, Chakotay entered his classroom where he found all his students standing up and clapping while shouting out congratulations. He jumped up in surprise. This was his first time back at work since he and Kathryn had gotten engaged. He and Kathryn decided they would stay at Gretchen’s until the wedding. 

 

He gestured for the class to settle down “thank you, everyone.” Although he and Kathryn wanted to keep the engagement a secret. However, they weren’t surprised when pictures of her engagement ring were on the cover of almost every magazine. 

The class overall was uneventful, and all Chakotay wanted to do was go home and be with his fiancee and daughter. As he was about to leave, he received a message from none other than Tom Paris. 

“Hey chief, Heard you and the Captain are finally tying the knot, which means I’m throwing you a bachelor party. Sandrine's, Saturday, 19:00, be there.” 

Chakotay rolled his eyes “this is bound to be a shitshow” he mumbled out loud.” 

~~~

Phoebe Janeway gasped “Katie that’s the dress.” 

This was the 7th dress Kathryn tried on. The four girls soon realized the bride to be was very picky. Kathryn wanted the dress to be simple yet elegant. The ones she tried on were either too plain or too extravagant; there seemed to be no in between. That was until she tried on the 8th dress. 

Kathryn turned around and looked in the mirror. The dress was flowy and stopped just before her toes. There was no train knowing it would get ruined since the wedding would be outdoors. The sleeves rested just below her shoulders while the neckline exposed a hint of cleavage. The back was low cut stopping at the small of her back. This design was one Kathryn would never see herself wearing. However, the more she looked at it, the more she began to like it. What Kathryn liked the most was the traditional yet chic lace detailing adorning the whole dress. She found herself smiling broadly and for once she agreed with her sister, this was the dress. 

Next, they found a light blue, long, strapless dress for Phoebe. For Aylen, they decided she would wear a loose white dress similar to Phoebe’s except with straps.

When the girls got home, Kathryn put her dress as well as Aylen’s in the closet located in the spare bedroom. As she was about to hang up her dress a wave of emotion crashed down on her, In two weeks time, she would be getting married. Kathryn was overwhelmed yet excited. She couldn’t remember feeling happier. Kathryn laughed to herself and made a mental note to ask her mom if she felt this way before she married her father. The thought of her father only added to these conflicting emotions. She sat on the bed and wondered whether or not he would have liked Chakotay and Aylen but most importantly she wished there was a way for Kathryn to know if he was proud of her. When she heard someone heading towards the room, she wiped her eyes. Sure enough, Phoebe barged into the door. 

“So I heard,” the younger woman began “that my ex-boyfriend a.k.a. Your helms boy is throwing Chakotay a party this Saturday, so I have taken the liberty of planning you a bachelorette party.” 

Kathryn sighed and rolled her eyes “Phoebe, I don’t need some wild party besides I’m too old.” 

“As the fun Janeway and you matron of honor, we are having a bachelorette party. Lucky for you I was able to book a presidential suite in one of L.A.’s best hotels. You know our last name comes in quite handy. I’m happy I kept it.” 

The older woman looked at her sister with defeat “Fine, but what about Aylen?” 

“Geez, you're such a mom” Phoebe teased “Don’t worry it's taken care of.” Phoebe grabbed her sister’s shoulders “all you need to worry about is having fun.” 

“This is bound to be a shit show,” Kathryn thought to herself. 

~~~

While Chakotay and the boys were at Sandrine’s, Kathryn, Seven, B’Elanna, Phoebe and Sam were in a vast hotel room drinking Champagne and getting facials. Kathryn made it very clear to Phoebe that she did not want any adult entertainment. Although Phoebe loved to push her older sister’s buttons, she knew when to back off. 

“This is nice,” Kathryn said huskily.

B’Elanna went to pour some more champagne into her glass “I wish Tom were here so he could take notes.” 

“Amen !” Phoebe responded. 

“Phoebe, how did you do all this ?” Sam asked obviously in awe

“I’m a Janeway, need I say more ?” she replied smugly. 

Kathryn put down her champagne which has been barely touched “Leave it to you to abuse the power of our last name.” 

That made all the women laugh. They always looked forward to seeing the Janeway sisters interact. Kathryn was much more reserved than Phoebe, and the group hoped the younger Janeway would be able to get the admiral to loosen up a bit. 

After the facials, the real fun began. First Phoebe put a crown and a sash that says “Bride” on her sister. Then B’Elanna brought out snacks that happened to be phallic shaped, making Kathryn blush fiercely. 

“Oh lord,” Kathryn said when she held up a cookie. 

“Eat it! Eat it! Eat it !” All the women chanted 

Kathryn gave in but when she took a bite cream filled her mouth. Phoebe choked when she saw the look on her sister’s face. While Sam spat out her wine. This made them all laugh even more. Eventually, Kathryn got over the “shape” of the snacks. 

“Champagne is good and all but I think we need a little more variety.” with that Sam walked in holding a bottle tequila. Kathryn took one shot and then watched the other women indulge. Even though this was her party, she didn’t feel like drinking. 

“Come on Katie join us” phoebe slurred. 

Kathryn held up her glass of sparkling water “I’m fine.” 

“Geez, why are you such a prude.” Then Phoebe’s eyes widened “Kathryn are you pregnant ?” she ran over and placed her hand on Kathryn’s stomach. In response, she pried her sister’s hand away “No I am not Pregnant. I just don’t feel like drinking right now okay ?” 

The younger woman raised her hands in surrender “okay, okay” her eyes lit up “ooo let’s open presents.” 

With that, they all formed a circle with Kathryn in the middle. First B’Elanna handed her a box which contained command red colored handcuffs. 

“Now all you need is the ready room then you and the big guy can live out all your command fantasies.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes but didn’t rebut the statement. 

“I made them myself actually.” B’Elanna showed Kathryn a feature which used only voice commands to lock and unlock the handcuffs so the couple wouldn’t have to worry about a key. Kathryn had to admit it was very innovative. 

Next, Sam handed Kathryn a box which happened to have a photo album of sorts which read “For Your Eyes Only” it also had a lock; however, you can only access it with your thumbprint. 

“Sam what am I supposed to use this for ?” 

“Well, if you’re ever missing Chakotay, you can take some photos to give him.” She replied with a smirk. 

It was a cute and unique idea. At least Aylen wouldn’t be able to get into it. It was one of the more tamer gifts of the night. 

Last but not least, Phoebe handed her a clothing box which held a sheer, lace white nightgown that stopped just below her knees. It didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

“Of course I had to get white for the bride. You better use this on your wedding night. That sexy soon to be husband of yours will lose his shit.” 

Kathryn was excited to try it on for Chakotay. She would never tell Phoebe that. 

Lastly, all three women brought out a basket that had different types of condoms, an assortment of flavored sexual items including some candy. There were also candles and massage oils. It was from Seven. Unfortunately, she couldn’t come because she had a baby a few weeks ago. Kathryn started to think of creative ways to hide it all. 

Once the presents were pushed to the side, they talked and danced to famous 80’s music and of course continued taking shots of tequila. It was approaching 23:00 hours when they heard knocking at the door. Phoebe stumbled to the door 

“I’m looking for Captain Janeway.” Said a male voice. 

Kathryn looked at her sister with horror “Phoebe you didn’t” 

“Before you get your panties in a twist let me answer the door.” Kathryn hid behind the couch 

When the door opened, all the girls started cheering and whistling. 

“Oh Captain my Captain where are you ?” called the male voice. 

Kathryn stood up and saw a man in a Starfleet uniform gracing her with a dimpled smile. “Surprise babe.” 

The admiral smiled and shook her head “are you going to put on a performance for me?” She asked huskily. 

“Eventually, but it’s going to be a private performance.” 

A few seconds later all the other men came, Tom and Mark were holding a case of beer. Kathryn was pleasantly surprised to see Chakotay and her ex-fiancé/childhood friend to be getting along. She was even more surprised to find out Mark and Sam were dating. He was very good to Sam as well as Naomi. Kathryn and Mark were much better friends than partners. 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Phoebe playfully slap her husband on the chest “why are you here ?” 

He pointed at Tom “It was flyboy’s idea.”

The men joined the women, and soon enough they were very very drunk. The exception being Kathryn and Chakotay. When Tom and Phoebe’s husband began to put on a striptease. The couple took refuge in the master bedroom. 

Kathryn stripped down to her panties and switched out her bra for a tank top while Chakotay stripped down to his boxers. Then they got into bed. Chakotay wrapped his arms around Kathryn’s waist “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah, but I missed you. Did you and the guys have fun ?” 

“They are certainly an entertaining bunch, but there is nothing better than lying here with you.” 

She kissed him softly “can you stay here with me ?” 

“Always” he whispered pulling her closer. 

Despite the rowdiness of their friends the couple quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing "Aylen" I never would have thought it would receive 100 kudos. As a writer, it is definitely an ego booster. Also, I know I say this all the time but I do truly enjoy reading all the comments. I try to respond to them all :) I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be because you all keep inspiring me more and more <3


	19. Dreams Come True

Kathryn looked in the mirror, her hair was up in a loose bun. Sam did her makeup which was very natural. Much simpler than what she wore on Voyager. She was still wearing her pajamas.

“Kathryn are you nervous? Phoebe Janeway asked as she changed.

“A little, I don’t know why.” Phoebe handed her a mimosa 

“Drink up, it’ll calm the nerves.” Kathryn surprisingly took her sister’s advice. Then she went and laid out Aylen’s dress and shoes. After Aylen had breakfast with her Papa, she was coming here to get ready with Kathryn. 

When the young girl arrived Phoebe left, so only Kathryn and Aylen were in the room. The older woman wanted time with her soon to be stepdaughter. She knew the day ahead could potentially be overwhelming and tiring for Aylen. Kathryn wanted these moments to be special. 

Kathryn kneeled down to give Aylen a hug “good morning my love, how was breakfast with Papa ?” 

“Yummy! Uncle Tom’s mom is good at cooking, but no one is better than GG.” 

Kathryn laughed “I’m sure GG would love to hear that.” 

Before Kathryn took her into the bathroom to do her hair, Aylen stopped her “Papa told me to tell you he loves you very much.” Kathryn smiled and felt relief come over her. “I love him too.” 

“I know” Aylen stated before going into the bathroom. Where Kathryn would spend the next 20 minutes doing her hair. The older woman was by no means a hair stylist so, she settled on a ponytail finished off with a ribbon that happened to match the color of Phoebe’s dress. 

“Kathryn, do I get to wear makeup ?” 

The bride smiled and shook her head “you don’t need makeup my darling you’re absolutely perfect the way you are.” 

The young girl pouted “but Kathryn I wanna be like you.’

Those four words tugged on Kathryn Janeway’s heartstrings. To persuade the admiral was a challenging task however it was apparent that Aylen had her wrapped around her little finger. With that said Kathryn applied some mascara and lipgloss on Aylen’s tiny features.

Afterward, the girls in matching robes sat on the couch watching TV they had some time before they needed to get dressed and Kathryn had no desire to rush. 

“Are you excited to finally go to the beach !” Kathryn asked the young girl   
Aylen took an apple slice “Yeah! Are we gonna go swimming ?” 

“Of course !” Kathryn replied with a smile. 

Gretchen took it upon herself to plan the couple a honeymoon. However, it was agreed that Aylen would join them for the last few days. However, in the meantime, she would stay with Gretchen. 

After helping Aylen into her dress, Kathryn put her dress on. Luckily Aylen was there to zip it up, even though she had to stand on a chair to reach. Phoebe, her mom, and Kathryn’s nephews would be arriving in 20 minutes, and there was one more thing Kathryn had to do. 

“Aylen can you come here please.” 

With that, the little girl walked back into the room and put down the doll she was playing with. Kathryn then picked her up and sat her beside her. “I have something I want to give you.” she handed Aylen a small box. 

“When I turned 10 years old my Papa gave me this. I always said I would pass it down to my eldest daughter. I never had a daughter, but I do have you.” She teared up when she saw the little girl open the box than giving her the brightest smile. It was a simple gold necklace with a tiny heart charm. 

“Can you put it on me ?” Aylen asked still wearing her broad smile. 

“Yes of course baby, turn around.” After clasping the necklace in place, Kathryn gave her a tiny kiss on the back of her neck “I love you my darling.” 

Instead of responding back with “I love you too.” Aylen said, “I have an idea.” 

Kathryn concealed her laughter “oh and what would that be.” 

“You know I have a Mama, but my mama is in heaven like your papa. My mama will always be my mama, but I don’t remember her very well. Papa tells me she loved me very much and that you would never try to replace her.” 

The older woman felt a lump form in her throat. Did Aylen think she was trying to replace her mother? Did she overstep any boundaries? The last thing Kathryn wanted to do was hurt the young girl.

Aylen continued “but I love you like you are my mama and you do all the things mama’s do. I know I have my mama up in heaven but can you be my mommy anyway ?” 

Kathryn didn’t know whether her tears were from relief or just overwhelmed with happiness. Then she noticed the little girl become anxious. That was when Kathryn hugged her “daughter” fiercely. “Oh my sweetheart, I would be honored to be your mommy. I love you more than anything.”  
Aylen looked at her with wide eyes. “Even more than coffee !” 

Kathryn threw her head back in laughter “yes, much more than coffee.” 

~~~

In less than an hour, Kathryn Janeway would be a married woman. Spending time with her “daughter” calmed her nerves significantly. Well, the mimosas helped too. Phoebe and her mother helped make last minute adjustments to her hair and makeup while Aylen went to go see her Papa. Ten minutes later Tuvok arrived. A day after her engagement Kathryn contacted Tuvok and asked him to walk her down the aisle. He told his longtime friend that he would be honored. The wedding was small. The guests were mainly her senior staff with the exception of Mark, Sam, Phoebe and her husband as well as all the kids. 

Now, Kathryn stood towards the end of the aisle in hidden view waiting for the music to begin. Before walking, she looked at Tuvok and let out a deep breath “It's crunch time Mr. Tuvok.” 

“Aye Captain” he replied in his typical stoic tone. 

When Chakotay saw Kathryn, it was as if the world stopped. He had imagined this moment during very lonely nights, but nothing prepared him for this moment. He felt like a king who was finally marrying his beloved queen, with their princess beside him. Chakotay thanked the spirits for blessing him with the most perfect woman. Once Kathryn reached Chakotay Admiral Paris began the ceremony. 

“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today on this beautiful afternoon to celebrate the marriage of Chakotay and Kathryn, and quite frankly it's about time.” Everyone laughed loudly, knowing it was true. 

The couple was holding hands, Chakotay’s thumb caressed the back of Kathryn’s hand knowing it soothed her. 

Once the laughter died down the Admiral continued “before we have Kathryn and Chakotay say their vows, we have a few questions for the most important person in their lives. Aylen come stand between Papa and Kathryn.” The couple held Aylen’s hands and smiled at her and then at each other. 

Owen winked at the young girl before proceeding “Do you Aylen Sekaya stand here today to give unwavering love and support to you Papa and Kathryn? Do you promise to respect them, make them smile and laugh, give them hugs and kisses when you want to and to be the best daughter to them that you can be?” 

“I do,” Aylen said proudly. The couple leaned down and gave the young girl hugs and kisses “We love you Aylen with all our being.” her parents said. There were no dry eyes in the room. 

“Kathryn and Chakotay, please join hands, look at each other and cherish this moment for all time.” 

The couple did as they were told both their smiles were radiant. Using only their eyes they each conveyed love, respect, and adoration towards each other. 

“Chakotay please take Kathryn’s hand” After doing so he continued “Do you Chakotay, take Kathryn as your lawfully wedded wife do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to her as long as you both shall live.” 

“I do,” Chakotay said with tears in his eyes 

“Kathryn please take Chakotay’s hand” Once again he proceeded ““Do you Kathryn, take Chakotay as your lawfully wedded husband do you promise to love him comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live.” 

“I do” Kathryn replied as her own tears began to fall. 

Lastly, the couple exchanged rings each repeating “With this ring, I thee wed, as a symbol of my love and commitment to you.” Then the admiral spoke “ In the presence of family and friends. You have expressed your love for one another. By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” 

The newlyweds shared a passionate kiss while the guests erupted in applause.

~~~

Later that evening after the festivities Kathryn and Chakotay changed and much to Gretchen's disapproval helped clean up and then put Aylen to bed. 

As Chakotay tucked her in, he said: “I’ll miss you baby girl, but I can’t wait to see you next weekend.” 

“Me too” Aylen replied with a sleepy smile. “Papa” she whispered, “Kathryn’s my mommy now.” 

He hid his surprise with a smile “when did this happen ?” 

Aylen proceeded to tell her Papa what had taken place a few hours ago. Chakotay didn’t think he could be any happier, but at that moment he was proven wrong. After Aylen was asleep Chakotay and Kathryn transported to the beach house, they rented where they would be staying for a week. 

Despite their exhaustion, the couple found the energy to make slow and intimate love to each other. Today their dreams came true. After years of imagining this day it had come and gone, but this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write. Literally had me smiling the whole time. As always, keep dropping those comments and continue motivating me via kudos :)


	20. Just Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Teen with some Mature implications
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION

Kathryn woke up with the sun and the sound of the tide coming in. She glanced over at her husband who was still sleeping soundly. How did I get the sexiest man in the galaxy Kathryn often asked herself. The older woman couldn’t decide whether to let him sleep or to wake him. However, her question was quickly answered when Chakotay wrapped his arms around her waist and began placing tiny kisses on her neck.

“Good morning my beautiful wife,” he whispered. 

She turned around and smiled “I like the sound of that.” 

“I call you beautiful all the time.” 

Kathryn was now nibbling at his earlobe “I meant wife.” 

“Yes Kathryn you are my wife, and if I weren’t naked right now, I would run outside and shout it as loud as I could so everyone could hear it.” 

“If it's any consolation,” she said while running her fingers up and down his chest “I can hear you loud and clear.” Her hand began traveling lower and lower until Chakotay grabbed it and gently pulled it away before caressing her lips with his own. 

“You’re a minx.” he teased “my little minx.” Chakotay moved, so he hovered over her. He kissed her once more “your pleasure always comes before my own.” Then he gave his wife pleasure with his hands and mouth. Once Chakotay was content with his wife’s satisfaction they came together as one. The couple couldn’t think of a better start to their day. 

 

A few hours later they walked hand and hand through the outdoor market. They decided they would go out to dinner that night however Chakotay promised he would make dinner every night for the rest of the vacation. He even told Kathryn she could help if she wanted to. The farmers market they walked to offered a plethora of fresh produce. Chakotay chose carrots, onions, potatoes, corn, asparagus, lettuce and talaxian tomatoes. He planned on making homemade tomato sauce using the onions and tomatoes. Meanwhile, Kathryn chose fruit. She decided on apples, grapes, watermelon, pears, kiwis, and cantaloupe. She planned on making fruit salads for their breakfast. Next, they made their way over to poultry stands. Chakotay bought shrimp and scallops planning on using those to make seafood alfredo. He then chose salmon, chicken, and steak. Lastly, they picked up some eggs and milk for Chakotay’s coffee. After they were done at the outdoor food market, they went to the regular food store and picked up some snacks to bring to the beach as well as peanut butter and jelly for Aylen. Before heading home, the couple decided to stop at a nearby bar for lunch and to get out of the heat. 

They both ordered virgin pina coladas since alcohol mixed with this type of heat was dangerous considering they had a relatively long walk home. They also ordered a few appetizers to share. While waiting for their food, a live band began to play. The song was one both Chakotay, and Kathryn recognized. It was called “Kisses of Fire.” Due to how upbeat the song was many people began to dance. 

Chakotay held out his hand. “May I have this dance?” 

Kathryn couldn’t help but laugh as he dragged her onto the dance floor. Chakotay treated his wife to many twirls and dips each one surprising the older woman. They didn’t even notice the other people cheering them on and clapping every time Chakotay lifted his wife’s small body off the ground. The newlyweds were full of laughter and giddiness. When the song ended, the whole room erupted into applause for not only the band but also the two dancers. Much to Chakotay’s and Kathryn’s surprise people began to chant: 

“Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her !” 

“Who are we to refuse our fans,” Kathryn said teasingly into her husband’s ear. With that he dipped Kathryn one last time, kissing her soundly making the crowd go wild. When they pulled apart, they were both flushed and laughing. Before heading back to their seats they bowed. 

From the moment they sat down almost everyone in the establishment offered to buy them drinks, however, they declined saying they would have to leave right away after they finished eating because of the long walk. The couple kept to their word and did indeed head home after finishing their appetizers. 

 

The next morning Chakotay stood at the stove making breakfast when Kathryn walked behind him to wrap her hands around his waist. 

“Smells good,” she said resting her head against his back. “I was thinking we only have another four days until Aylen comes and joins us. So I decided to make a list.” 

“A list of what?” Chakotay asked while putting the eggs onto a plate. 

Kathryn turned around and smirked, “I made a mental list of all the places I want to make love with you.” 

Chakotay froze in his tracks and raised his eyebrow “care to share.” 

His wife walked towards him slowly, desire evident in her eyes. “Well, for starters the kitchen table is on my list.” Then she proceeded to loosen her robe. He put the eggs in stasis and lifted his wife onto the table before ripping off her robe. Chakotay groaned when he realized his wife wore nothing underneath. Kathryn pulled up her husband’s t-shirt and threw it, so it landed on the back of the couch. Chakotay was aware that their house offered little to no privacy, there were more windows than walls. The thought of someone watching them turned Kathryn on more than she cared to admit. The couple knew they would be hurting later but the mutual pleasure they were experiencing made it all worth it. However, the couple was forced to move to the couch 10 minutes later. It was putting strain on both their backs. Luckily it didn’t ruin the mood. They didn’t take it slowly yet neither of them felt rushed. 

Afterward, they both wore robes and ate breakfast. It was another gorgeous day, and the couple decided that after they ate they would change into their swimsuits and head over to the beach. Luckily the beach was only two minutes away. 

Chakotay wore simple dark blue swim shorts while Kathryn wore a red one-piece that offered a very generous amount of cleavage. Chakotay happened to have replicated her a reasonably skimpy two-piece, however, for the moment Kathryn refused to wear the garment. While Chakotay packed a beach bag, double checking that he had sunscreen (for his wife’s sake). Lastly, he packed some fruit and popcorn as a snack. 

When his wife walked into the room revealing her swimsuit and patterned sarong he didn’t hesitate to take in her beauty. It is evident she had aged since he saw her for the first time on Voyager. However, Kathryn Janeway had aged with grace. As time passed Chakotay found her more and more gorgeous. 

Kathryn smiled at him warmly “ready to go ?”

Chakotay returned the smile and took her hand “let’s go my darling.” 

 

After they laid the beach blanket on the sand, Chakotay took out the sunscreen and demanded Kathryn to lay on her back. 

“I will not let my wife get sunburnt” Chakotay proclaimed with determination. The lotion smelled like coconut and pineapple and contained a cooling agent. 

When the lotion touched her skin, Kathryn jerked and laughed “that’s cold !” 

He kneeled down, so he was straddling her and began rubbing the lotion onto her back meanwhile massaging the knots in her neck and back. Making her moan in appreciation

“you’re so talented with your hands,” she said huskily. 

He leaned down placing a kiss on her neck “you know how much I love to use my hands to bring you pleasure.” The double meaning didn’t go unnoticed. 

Kathryn rolled over when he was done with her legs “that you do.” 

Chakotay proceeded to rub the lotion on her arms, her chest and her legs making sure he didn’t miss any spots. When he was done, Kathryn sat on her elbows and took in the sight of her husband. He has aged too; however, he still had a muscular stature and that smile. That smile was a weapon of seduction, at least when it came to Kathryn. When he was about to put sunscreen on Kathryn took the bottle out of his hands. She gently ran her hands up and down his body, lathering the sunscreen on. Even Though Chakotay didn’t burn Kathryn still insisted he wears it. She told him that although he didn’t burn the sun still could harm him. Not to mention how she loved the scent of the lotion mixed with his own scent. 

After she was done covering her husband with sunscreen, she felt him lift her up. Kathryn squealed at wrapped her legs around his waist. Chakotay carried her to the calm, blue water. 

“You better not drop me, mister.” The admiral exclaimed

He smiled and kissed her furrowed brow “I’m saving that for another day, right now I just want to hold you as we float in this beautiful ocean.” 

Chakotay walked far enough into the water, so their bodies were fully submerged. However, his feet still touched the bottom. The couple floated quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of the sea and the water moving around them. From time to time they exchanged languid kisses. After awhile Kathryn leaned her head on Chakotay’s shoulder where she found herself becoming sedated by the gentle rocking of the waves. When her husband felt Kathryn’s breathing deepen he took her back to the beach. Chakotay wrapped her in a towel and held his wife as she napped. 

Kathryn eventually woke up, the sun was beginning to set, and it felt colder than before, so they went home. To warm up Kathryn suggested a bath, She was able to check off “making love in the bathtub” on her mental checklist of places she wanted to make love. After they dried off and put on some comfortable clothing, Chakotay made them a dinner of salmon, asparagus, and potatoes. A little while later the couple turned in for the night. The sun exhausted both of them. 

~~~

Today was there second to last day without Aylen. Both Chakotay and Kathryn missed their little girl, but they had to admit they were enjoying their time alone with only each other. Kathryn was the one who made breakfast. Luckily it was a fruit salad, something she couldn’t mess up. After they each finished eating Chakotay suggested they take a walk along the beach. 

 

Kathryn put on a sundress, and Chakotay wore khaki shorts and a t-shirt. Before leaving Kathryn filled up two bottles of water. Then finally the couple went on their walk. 

 

The weather was absolutely perfect. There were no clouds in the sky nor was it humid. The heat was tolerable thanks to the occasional ocean breeze. Kathryn found herself fascinated with the various seashells the couple came across. Chakotay was perfectly content watching his wife. His enjoyment came from her own. 

After walking in companionable silence, Kathryn blurted “I think I’m going to resign for Starfleet.” 

Chakotay stopped walking and looked at her with astonishment “Kathryn, Starfleet is your life !” 

“Was” she replied immediately “was my life. Now my family is my life. I refuse to make the same mistake my father did.” 

“Aylen is getting older my love, which means she will depend on us less.” He turned around, so he was facing her and took her hands in his. “You strived your whole life to be an admiral. I would never imagine taking that away from you. You’re so great with Aylen, and you’re great as an admiral at the same time.” 

Kathryn smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye “motherhood and admiralty don’t go well together especially a mother with a newborn.” 

“It’s your choice my love, whatever you want to do I-” Chakotay’s eyes widened “wait, what did you just say ?” 

His wife laughed “I said, it's hard to be an admiral and take care of a newborn.” 

Then it dawned on him “Kathryn, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

Kathryn bit her bottom lip and nodded “Chakotay, I’m pregnant.” 

Chakotay felt tears forming “I’m going to have another baby?” 

She nodded again as tears began to leak. 

Suddenly she was picked up off her feet and twirled around. When she was put down her husband was wearing a goofy grin. “Oh Kathryn, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I have dreamt many times about you being the mother of my child. “ He captured her lips soundly. 

“I take it you're happy then?” Kathryn asked teasingly. 

“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe it, I love you so much, Kathryn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling everyone knew this was coming but who am I to refuse my fans XP. So will baby Janeway be a girl or a boy? Let me know in the comments :) 
> 
>  
> 
> When I say "Virgin Pina Colada" its a pina colada just without the alcohol.


	21. Good Luck Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Teen but alludes to sexual content (very non-graphic). Read at your own discretion :)

“Why are there so many baby dolls to choose from?” Chakotay said to no one in particular. “Kathryn you do it, you're a girl you know what she likes more than I do.” 

Kathryn walked over to the replicator and put in a few commands that produced a baby doll that resembled Aylen. “Now go wrap it, Mister.” 

“Aye Captain” he winked. 

His wife rolled her eyes as he replicated pink wrapping paper with cupcakes on it, surprisingly Chakotay did a great job wrapping his daughter’s present. The couple also decided to give their daughter a shirt which said “#1 Sister.” Which Chakotay also wrapped. 

“What made you suspect you were pregnant ?” Chakotay inquired as he recycled the leftover wrapping paper. 

“I noticed I missed my period which hasn’t happened in years and I also felt different. I blamed it on hormonal changes. So I went to the doctor to see if it was menopause. Well, obviously it’s wasn’t.” She answers pointing to her belly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when you found out, love ?” He added love on the end to assure her he wasn’t mad, just curious. 

Kathryn sat next to her husband and put her hands in her lap “in all honesty Chakotay, I was scared. I’m not exactly a spring chicken and given this baby wasn’t planned I didn’t want to get my hopes up or yours for that matter. After the 4 week mark, I was out of the woods. If something god forbid did happen to the baby, I didn’t want you to be upset with me.” 

“Kathryn, sweetheart how could you think that.” He took her into his arms before lifting her chin. “I love you more than I can say. I would never be angry at you no matter what you are the mother of my child. I could never be mad at you.” 

His wife laughed and wiped the wetness from her eyes “let’s not be unrealistic. Of course, you’ll be mad at me at some point. But like in the past it won’t last very long.” 

“Well you are very persuasive my dear,” he told her in jest. 

Kathryn jabbed him in the chest playfully “mhm, and don't you forget it.” 

Chakotay wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and nuzzled into her neck “How could I? With that amazing body and most importantly that smile.” 

She leaned back into his chest “Well, fortunately, this smile will be the same; however, this body is going to be changing a lot in the next few months.” 

Chakotay could see the look of dismay in his wife’s eyes. “I know, you’ll be even more beautiful and much harder to resist. I can’t wait to see our child growing within you.” 

“How do you always know what to say.” the older woman asked with a sigh of content. 

“Trust me, it took some time to figure out.” he kissed her once more before going to the replicator to get them lemonade “Today’s our last day, just the two of us. What would you like to do ?”

Kathryn glanced at him wickedly “Well there is one more place I have yet to cross off my list.” 

 

An hour and a half later Kathryn and Chakotay laid on beach blanket wrapped in a towel. 

Kathryn was the first one to speak “It looked so much more romantic in the movies.” 

“I have sand in places where it shouldn’t be” Chakotay replied clearly in discomfort. 

“I’m sorry Chakotay,” Kathryn said earnestly. One of her most recurring fantasies was having sex on the beach. Unfortunately, it was disappointing. Neither of them climaxed, of course, that wasn’t always their primary objective during their sexual encounters. However, neither of them derived any pleasure from the experience. 

Her husband stroked her cheek lovingly “Don’t be, I love how adventurous we are when it comes to our sex life. Besides, I kind of enjoyed the prospect of being caught.” 

“Well, I hate to break it to you.” She began stroking his chest absentmindedly “I actually talked to B’Elanna and asked her where the best place would be to make love on the beach without being caught. Since she and Tom came here for their anniversary, I had a feeling she would have an answer.” 

“I should have known.” he teased “I’m not surprised though.” Now Chakotay was stroking her stomach and slowly moving lower to where he knew Kathryn wanted to be touched most.”   
She responded by reluctantly placing her hand over his to stop him from traveling further. “Babe, let’s make love somewhere else, this sand is a pain in the ass, literally.” 

Chakotay stilled his hand without removing it “You said we won’t get caught right ?” 

Kathryn raised her eyebrow in suspicion. “Well I can’t guarantee it, but according to B’Elanna the chances are slim.” 

“Perfect,” he replied with a gleam in his eyes. Chakotay picked her up and led her to the calm water. Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist before his full lips captured her soft, thin lips. This indeed wasn’t on the list. However, she made no effort to stop his ministrations. Much to their surprise making love in the ocean wasn’t as difficult as they thought. The light rocking from the waves somewhat forced them to take things slow. The sun radiating upon them along with the crystal blue water lapping at their bodies proved to be incredibly sensual. The experience wasn’t intense per say, but it was delightful for both parties. 

When they felt themselves becoming pruney, they got out of the water and dried off before heading back to their house where they would shower together. The couple was determined to remove every grain of sand from their bodies. Afterward, Chakotay claimed he had a surprise for Kathryn; however, it was down by the beach which meant more sand. 

“Then why did we shower?” Kathryn asked jokingly

“I was so uncomfortable it didn’t even cross my mind, besides I love showers. Especially when I take them with you.” He couldn’t resist the urge to wink. 

Kathryn headed toward the bedroom to get dressed “What should I wear?” 

“A sundress,” he said as he put on a white button down shirt and khaki shorts. The white contrasted perfectly with his tanned skin. Kathryn was tempted to rip the shirt off of him but refrained from doing so. That could wait till later. 

 

Chakotay held her hand as they walked down the beach. They walked down a path, illuminated by lights. Then they were met with a single white table with a candle in the center. Chakotay handed his wife a white rose before kissing her lightly. He then led her to the table where he pulled at her chair and gestured for Kathryn to sit down. 

A few moments later a waiter came over and filled their glasses with sparkling water and placed crab cakes and fried calamari on their plates. 

Kathryn ate a piece of calamari and eyes widened “this is wonderful, I never liked calamari. Maybe the baby likes it.” 

The couple ate their appetizers and naturally talked about Aylen. They figured out the perfect plan to tell Aylen about her brother/sister. Both Kathryn and Chakotay had to admit they were extremely excited to tell their daughter about this unexpected but pleasant surprise. 

Next, they were served a salad with their choice of dressing. Both chose Italian vinaigrette. This time they ate in silence. Chakotay however, was caught staring. 

Kathryn looked at him and smirked, “Despite what you believe I always knew when you were staring at me on the bridge.” 

Chakotay felt heat rise to his cheeks “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because” she replied, her voice becoming significantly more throaty, “I liked it, you made me feel pretty.” The admission made Kathryn feel like a teenager. 

Her husband kissed the palm of her hand “You know, I caught you staring on many occasions as well.” 

Now Kathryn was the one blushing “I couldn’t help it. You are so sexy. Everyone wanted a piece of you.”

“They may have wanted a “piece of me” as you so eloquently put it, but from day one that crew knew I belonged to you, and you know what?” 

“What?” Kathryn responded just to humor him. 

“I didn’t mind one bit.” 

By the time their dinner came the couple was full, but nonetheless, their flounder tasted fantastic. Kathryn couldn’t convey her love for the man in front of her. He didn’t compare to Justin or Mark. Unlike them, Chakotay put her needs in front of his own. He lived up to his promises and then some. 

Before dessert, Chakotay took her hand “may I have this dance, my love?” 

“Always” she replied before standing up. 

They danced slowly and intimately to an acoustic version of “Perfect” sang by a very famous 21st-century artist. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her lovingly. The newlyweds swayed back and forth slowly and exchanged tiny kisses every so often. This moment was indeed perfect. 

 

~~~

Kathryn and Chakotay woke up early the next morning to prepare for the arrival of their daughter. Gretchen would be dropping her off at around 10:30. They decided that while Chakotay helped Aylen settle in, his wife would tell her mother about the impending arrival of their new addition. 

The older woman felt nervous although she wasn’t sure why Kathryn knew her mother would be beyond thrilled. Kathryn lifted her shirt, so her stomach showed. She still couldn’t believe there was a baby in there. She smiled “Hey little one, we’re going to tell your big sister about you today. Also, I’m going to tell GG too. They will be so excited to meet you.” At first, Kathryn felt silly about talking to her baby, but then it suddenly became natural. 

Chakotay was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast, Aylen’s favorite. After he was done, the couple walked to the transporter station where they would be meeting their daughter and Kathryn’s mother. 

 

Five minutes later Aylen and Gretchen stepped off the platform. 

“Papa, Mommy!” the young girl screamed running towards them.

“Hi, baby !” Kathryn said, taking the young girl into her arms “were you good for GG?” 

“Mhm,” she responded before her Papa lifted her up “We missed you so much! Are you excited to go to the beach ?” 

“Yeah !” Aylen exclaimed excitedly “Can we go now ?”

Chakotay chuckled “In a little while, first let's eat. I made pancakes.” 

“Pancakes !” the young girl shouted making all the adults laugh. 

 

As they ate breakfast, Gretchen told the couple about her four days with Aylen and how Phoebe took her and her son to a waterpark. While Gretchen took her to see the newest princess movie. Lastly, their daughter showed them the new doll Gretchen bought for her. 

“Mom! You spoil her too much !” 

Gretchen waved her hand in dismissal “It's my job, besides I only have three grandbabies to spoil.” 

Kathryn gave a knowing smile to Chakotay. She knew exactly how she would tell her mom. 

“Mom lets go for a walk. The beach is absolutely beautiful.” 

With that, the Janeway women headed to the beach. 

 

“Did you have fun?” Gretchen asked 

Kathryn rewarded her with a broad smile “very much so!” 

“Your husband is a wonderful guy.” Her mother told her approvingly. “Mark and Justin were nice lads, but Chakotay is the full package.”

Her daughter rolled her eyes “oh mother.” 

Gretchen smirked, “It must have been nice not worry about Aylen walking in on you again.”

“MOTHER” Kathryn shrieked “why do you keep bringing that up?” 

“You don’t remember do you ?” 

“Remember what?” Kathryn responded hesitantly.

The older Janeway controlled her urge to laugh “When you were four, you caught daddy and me in the act. You began crying.” 

“You’re making that up !” Kathryn accused 

“I swear, that was when Phoebe was conceived.” At that point, your father and I were trying for baby #2. Maybe you were our good luck charm. 

Kathryn’s jaw dropped “I could have gone my entire life without knowing that, thanks ma.” 

“In all seriousness” Gretchen continued, “I always prayed that you and Phoebe would find the love that I had with your father. We loved each other greatly. You and Phoebe may think that I resented him for letting Starfleet consume his life, but I think that was why our love was so strong. Distance makes the heart grow fonder.” Kathryn noticed her mother’s eyes fill with tears. “Watching you and Chakotay together reminds me so much of what I had with Daddy.” 

Kathryn hugged her mother tightly, and they both began to cry both happy and sad tears. Eventually, the tears stopped, and the duo continued their walk. Kathryn decided now was the time to break the news to her mother. 

“Mom,” Kathryn began her voice a bit shakier than she would have liked, “You know how you mentioned having only three grandchildren to spoil?” 

“Yes,” Gretchen replied not thinking much of it. 

“What if you had four grandchildren to spoil?” 

Gretchen stopped in her track and faced her daughter “Kathryn? Are you pregnant?” 

Her daughter nodded and smiled. 

Gretchen’s eyes widened and squealed “IM HAVING ANOTHER GRANDBABY!” She captured Kathryn in an embrace “I’m so happy for you and Chakotay. How far along are you?” 

“Almost 7 weeks” Kathryn answered. 

Gretchen smirked, “I guess Aylen was your good luck charm too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! I love reading all your comments so keep them coming <3


	22. Our Small Family

“Bye mom thank you so much for taking care of Aylen,” Kathryn said before her mother stepped on the transporter pad. 

Aylen reached over and gave her grandmother a hug “thank you GG I love you.”

Gretchen kissed the young girl on the head “anytime baby girl.” 

The older woman waved at the small family as she dematerialized. While they were walking Kathryn’s mother back to the station, Gretchen pulled a Chakotay into a hug congratulating him. 

“Let’s go home and eat some cupcakes,” Kathryn said with a broad grin. 

 

The moment they arrived, Aylen ran in search of the cupcakes. However, she noticed to wrapped packages on the table. She glanced at her parents excitedly “Are those for me ?”   
The couple grinned at each other “yes they are, but open the bigger gift first.” Chakotay added

Aylen enthusiastically ripped apart the wrapping paper revealing the baby doll. She glanced at her parents with disappointment “I guess this is okay, but I would rather have a real baby.” 

Kathryn kept her excitement at bay as she walked over to the young girl “unfortunately you going to have to wait another seven months. She pointed at the doll in Aylen’s hands “but in the meantime, you can practice, I can’t change all the poopy diapers.” 

Aylen’s face broke out into a huge grin, and she squealed. She ran over to Chakotay “Papa! I’m getting a baby !.” 

Chakotay chuckled “I know baby girl, now you can go open your other gift.” 

The young girl made quick work of tearing the wrapping paper off the smaller box. She unfolded the pink shirt that said “#1 Sister” and immediately ran into the bathroom to change. A few moments later the soon to be sister walked back into the living area sporting her new top. 

“This is the best birthday ever !” She exclaimed. Aylen picked up the box that held the baby doll. “Mommy can you open this?” then she added “please.” Chakotay smiled at his daughter, Gretchen must have worked with Aylen on her manners. 

A few minutes later Kathryn handed the doll back to Aylen then proceeded to show her how to properly hold a baby. It was already evident that Aylen would take her duties as big sister very seriously. 

Chakotay got the cupcakes, and they sat outside for a while talking and eating many vanilla cupcakes. 

An hour later the couple took Aylen down to the beach. It was too late to swim, so the trio walked along the beach picking up seashells and watching the sunset. It was getting late, and it was apparent Aylen was getting sleepy. The young girl yawned and raised her arms towards Chakotay silently asking him to carry her. Meanwhile, Kathryn held the shells they collected along the way. 

When they got home, Chakotay took Aylen up to her room where Kathryn dressed the girl in her pajamas. Unfortunately waking her up. 

“Mommy stay with me,” she demanded rather than asked sleepily. 

Deep down Kathryn knew this was a habit they needed to dissolve before the baby came along, but for now, she got into bed with the young girl who immediately snuggled against her. By the time Chakotay went to check on his girls, they were already fast asleep. 

~~~

 

The family decided to have a small breakfast and spend most of their day at the beach. Chakotay held Aylen’s tiny hand. She kept her baby doll in the crook of her other hand. He was grateful his wife chose a doll that was waterproof. His little girl was adamant about bringing the doll with them. 

While Kathryn lathered Aylen with sunscreen, Chakotay laid down the beach blanket and put up the umbrella. Aylen attempted to put sunscreen on Kathryn’s back. However, Chakotay had to do most of it. When Kathryn turned to the side, he noticed her stomach had become the slightest bit rounder. He couldn’t help but smile. 

Seconds later Kathryn noticed her husband staring at her with a goofy smile on his face “What? Do I have something on me?” 

He laughed and shook his head, walking over to her. “No, I just love you so much.” She went to kiss him when Aylen tugged at her sarong. 

“Mommy lets build a sandcastle.” 

Kathryn and Aylen spent the next hour attempting to build sand structures. Although most of their creations didn’t hold up for more than a minute, the duo still had a great time. Meanwhile, Chakotay took a few pictures to send to Gretchen. 

Afterward, Aylen asked her papa to take her swimming in the ocean. The waves were a bit larger than they had been the last few days, so Chakotay held onto her as they jumped over and occasionally went under the waves. 

 

“Mommy! come swimming with us.” Aylen screamed over the crashing of the waves. 

“I’m just going to watch you and Papa, I don’t think the baby likes waves.” looking at the up and down motion of the waves began to make Kathryn feel a bit nauseous. After taking a few more photos, she went back to where their belongings were set up and found herself drifting off. 

“Love, I’m setting up lunch, do you want a sandwich ?” 

The admiral woke up feeling a bit disoriented. However, she quickly remembers she was at the beach. Fortunately, she slept away her nausea “I’ll have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” Kathryn was grateful when Chakotay handed her the sandwich and soon realized she ate much quicker than usual. Much to her relief, it didn’t seem that her husband or daughter noticed. In a way, Kathryn felt embarrassed but not entirely sure why. 

The small family stayed at the beach for another hour and a half before going home, where Kathryn proceeded to give Aylen a bath before showering. 

“Mommy,” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“When I saw pictures of mama when she had me inside her, her belly was big. Why isn’t your belly big?” 

Kathryn smiled sweetly at the curious little girl “ The baby is still very tiny but its growing bigger every day and in a few weeks my belly will be bigger.” 

Aylen sat in silence as if she was pondering over this new information. After playing in the tub for a while, Kathryn helped her put on her Pajamas. Then Kathryn sat on the hammock reading a book she replicated recently. Chakotay was supposed to be putting the young girl to bed. However, 10 minutes later, Aylen was climbing into the hammock. 

Kathryn raised her eyebrow at the young girl “What happened to Papa getting you to bed?” 

“I’m not tired,” Aylen stated matter of factly 

The admiral put her book down and sighed before helping the girl get situated on the hammock. You can sit with me for a little while, but you have to promise me when Papa says it's time to go to sleep you listen.” 

“Okay” she responded with disappointment. 

“Why can’t you sleep?”   
“Because I’m too excited.” 

“For what?” Kathryn asked chuckling softly 

“The baby.” 

Kathryn shook her head and laughed “darling, the baby won’t be here for a while.” 

“I know, but can we talk about the baby?” 

The older woman began running her fingers through long dark hair “Sure, what would you like to talk about.” 

“Well, is the baby a boy or a girl.” 

“The baby is too small to tell. What would you like it to be?” 

“Umm,” It was obvious the young girl was thinking hard “I can’t decide. When are you gonna find out?” 

“I was thinking.” Kathryn said with a sly smile “We could be surprised.” 

“So we would wait until the baby is born?” Aylen asked 

‘Precisely.” 

Aylen’s eyes widened “Ooo I love surprises.” 

“Then it's settled !” 

For a few moments, they looked up at the stars in silence. Kathryn heard the little girl’s breathing becoming deeper. She knew that she should probably take Aylen to bed, but she was too comfortable to move. 

“Goodnight mommy, good night baby. I love you.” 

The admiral felt tears in her eyes, and a broad grin graced her features “good night my darling. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are encouraged and very appreciated.


	23. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall this Chapter is rated teen with a hint of non-graphic sexual content. Read at your own discretion.

Kathryn was at the beginning of her second trimester. Quickly after they arrived home from their vacation, the family told the rest of their friends and family about the baby. Actually, Aylen told everyone. Her first day back at school she wore her “#1 Sister” shirt. Then when Naomi and Miral came over Aylen told them straight out that she was going to have a brother/sister. Naturally, their parents found out through the kids. 

Kathryn immediately told Owen Paris her longtime friend and mentor. The admiral was not required to disclose the information in regards to her pregnancy with any of her superiors. Kathryn was there solely for her mentor”s advice. He was elated when he found out about the unexpected surprise and looked forward to meeting another Janeway. She explained to him how she was planning to resign from Starfleet so she could be there to raise both Aylen and the baby. Chakotay made a decent amount of income from being a professor Kathryn was also in a comfortable position financially. Owen asked her if she wanted his honest opinion which Kathryn responded with that was the reason why she was here. The older admiral conveyed his regret when it came to his children. He missed countless birthday parties and school events because of Starfleet. Deep down Kathryn knew the same could be said for her father. With that Owen told his mentee that ending her career at Starfleet would definitely prevent her from the regret he suffers from, but of course, at the end of the day, it was her decision. 

Almost three months later Kathryn was lying on the bed beside her husband. She was reading an article about introducing a pet to a newborn while Chakotay nuzzled into her soft, pale neck. 

Kathryn placed down the pad and removed her glasses “may I help you ?” 

He ignored her, instead of beginning to make a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear. 

In response, Kathryn giggled “that tickles! Chakotay what do you want.?” she asked trying to remain serious. 

“You,” Chakotay whispered 

From reading countless articles as well as talking to her sister and B’Elanna about their pregnancies she knew that at times women could become extremely amorous. However, she was convinced that Chakotay was even more amorous than usual. Not that Kathryn minded. Since becoming pregnant Kathryn found that some areas that weren’t sensitive before now brought her pleasure. It was as if Chakotay was exploring her body for the first time. It provided excitement for both of them. 

Her favorite part of the day was when Chakotay would place kisses on the slight swell of her belly where their child was held. He would speak to the baby words of love and promises. This was a unique form of intimacy which she was honored to experience. This little ritual brought Chakotay and Kathryn closer. At first, Kathryn thought it was silly, but she soon discovered that she too was looking forward to it each day. 

The admiral’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt the straps of her nightgown being tugged down before Chakotay placed kisses along her freckled shoulders. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feather light touches. Kathryn wanted to feel his bare skin against hers, she swiftly pulled the nightgown above her head and threw it on the ground, Chakotay leaned over her, so their lips fused together. She had her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him towards her. Tongues intertwined while Chakotay mapped the newly formed curves that adorned her body. When they pulled apart, Kathryn looked up at her husband smiling. 

“I love you so much.” she traced the tattoo on his forehead. 

He kissed her gently “you are my life, Kathryn Janeway,” 

They continued their slow kisses and caresses. The couple made love gently before falling asleep in an embrace. 

 

~~~

Kathryn looked in the mirror. This was the first time she put on a maternity Starfleet uniform. The long tunic concealed the small swell of her belly...for now. She looked at the clock which read 8:00. Chakotay had an early class to teach so Kathryn would be taking Aylen to school. She quickly walked into the little girl’s room. 

She brushed the hair in Aylen’s eyes aside and stroked her head “good morning sweetheart time to get up.” Aylen groaned and opened her eyes before raising her hands towards Kathryn “Good morning mommy.” she said tiredly. 

Kathryn put the clothing Chakotay laid out for his daughter the night before on to her bed. “Get dressed while I replicate you some cereal. Aylen nodded, and two minutes later she was at the table eating breakfast while Kathryn made sure that both she and Aylen had what they needed for the day. On occasion, the Admiral would be late to work, but she didn’t mind, and neither did her superiors. In fact, they were happy for Kathryn and her small family. 

After dropping of Aylen at school, Kathryn arrived at work holding a bag full of pads and a decaf black coffee. She said good morning to her aide then headed to her office where she plopped down on her chair and sighed. 

Kathryn placed her hands over her tummy “you and your sissy have already worn me out, and it's only 9:00, but you have let mommy get work done! especially since I’m meeting with Papa for lunch.” With that, she pulled out her first report of the day.

 

At 11:00 the admiral got up to replicate herself some crackers, but when she sat up, she saw blood staining her chair. When she touched the back of her pants, they were wet which only increased her concern.

Kathryn took a deep breath and called in her aide “ensign I need transport to Starfleet Medical immediately and please have someone alert professor Chakotay.” 

The ensign nodded vigorously, and in a matter of 5 minutes, Kathryn was on a biobed. With the EMH looking over he while running a tricorder along her body. Chakotay ran in 

“Is my wife okay ? is my baby okay?” 

The doctor turned off his tricorder “the baby is perfectly healthy. The bleeding was caused by the admiral’s cervix adjusting to the growth of the baby. As for Kathryn, her blood pressure is high. It could be from the fear of the bleeding. We will check again a bit later. I will leave you two alone.” When the EMH left Kathryn moved over so Chakotay could lay beside her. She put her head on his shoulder, and he placed his hand over hers. 

“Are you feeling okay my love?” He asked with concern

Kathryn took a deep breath “Yes, I just want our baby to be okay. If anything happened, I don’t know what I would do.” 

He kissed the top of his wife’s head. “Please try to relax, worrying will only do harm. I love you know that always.” 

She kissed him softly “you’re right. I’ll feel better once I know everything is okay.” 

An hour later the EMH retook Kathryn’s blood pressure. It was slightly higher then he would have liked. However, she would be perfectly fine as long as she didn’t overexert herself. That opened her eyes. Kathryn knew what she had to do. 

Admiral Kathryn Janeway decided to resign from Starfleet. The moment she was fit to go leave the hospital she filled out the papers she needed for her resignation and handed them to Admiral Paris. He rewarded her with a broad grin “you made the right choice Katie girl.” 

 

Gretchen picked Aylen up from school that day. However, they chose not to tell the young girl about Kathryn’s visit to the hospital. Chakotay picked up Aylen from GG’s once Kathryn was settled. 

Now Chakotay was putting away some dishes while Kathryn was watching a T.V. show.

 

“Aylen, come here please Mommy, and I need to talk to you,” Chakotay shouted from the kitchen. 

The young girl quickly hurried in and sat between Kathryn and Chakotay. “Is the baby okay?” she asked immediately.

Kathryn smiled, she was touched by Aylen’s concern for her sibling “yes, the baby is fine. I had to go to the doctor today, and he told me that the baby doesn’t like when I work a lot. So after Papa and I talked for a while, we decided that I should stay here with you and not work at Starfleet anymore.”

Aylen’s brown eyes widened “does that mean you can play with me more ?” 

The former Admiral couldn’t help but laugh. “I suppose, but I still have to be careful. I don’t need an upset baby on my hands, or should I say in my belly.” With that said, she placed her hands on her belly. 

Chakotay looked at the six-year-old seriously “Mommy will need help. There are certain things she can’t do because it wouldn’t be safe for her or the baby. Do you think you can help her ?” 

Suddenly fear washed over Aylen’s features, and she began to cry “I don’t want Mommy to die like Mama did.” 

Quickly after the girl spoke, she was engulfed in Kathryn’s arms. “Oh, baby girl that’s not going to happen the baby and I are fine.” She wiped the tears and smirked, “you’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time.” 

Chakotay placed his daughter on his lap and pulled his wife close to him “This baby needs to be a boy. I can’t deal with three girls.” he said teasingly 

Kathryn swatted him in the head “hey! You dealt with me every day for seven years, and I think you did just fine.” 

He laughed “ I will be fortunate to have another little girl, you two crazy girls are my life.” He said seriously 

With her husband and their little girl beside her, Kathryn knew that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. I was in a bit of a standstill and didn't feel very motivated. However, after re-reading all your lovely comments I knew I had to continue the story. Moral of the story, comments are very appreciated.


	24. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS A MATURE RATING. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Mommy there’s an Alien in your belly !” 

Kathryn chuckled and rubbed her belly “no darling it's your brother or sister. They are moving a lot today !” She took Aylen’s small hand and placed it on her bump. 

Aylen giggled when she felt something move beneath her hand “the baby kicked me, mommy !” 

“They just want to play with their sister” Kathryn lifted up her t-shirt so Aylen could see better. Little hands moved around her belly matching the movements of the baby inside her. “It seems you two are playing an interesting game of tag.” 

“I think the baby is winning,” the young girl said between bouts of laughter. 

Kathryn was now eight months along. Both herself and the baby were healthy, and her blood pressure had been normal. This meant that she and her daughter were able to do more together. Everyday Kathryn would walk the young girl to school. Aylen’s school day ended at 13:00 so the duo would either go to the park or visit Chakotay. She decided that she would write a memoir about her time in the Delta Quadrant. Once the baby was a year old, she would go ahead and be a guest speaker at schools and other conferences. Her husband, as well as her mother, thought that was a great idea. Both knowing the Kathryn Janeway didn’t like not having something to do. 

Chakotay came home to find his girls giggling. He couldn’t help but smile. When he walked into the living room Aylen was reading a nursery rhyme to Kathryn’s belly meanwhile the baby moved all around. He walked over and placed a kiss on Aylen’s head before giving Kathryn a gentle kiss and lastly placed a kiss on Kathryn’s ample belly. 

“What are you two or should I say you three up to?” he asked as he sat down next to his wife.

She looked at Aylen “Well, both of your children can’t seem to stop moving” she said teasingly. 

“Mommy said the baby is giving me a high five!” Aylen told her Papa proudly. 

“And soon you will be able to give the baby a high five too.” 

Aylen grinned broadly “I can’t wait to see the baby !” 

Kathryn and Chakotay grinned at their little girl. Both knowing she is going to make a fantastic sister. 

 

After eating dinner and putting Aylen to bed, Kathryn decided to take a shower. She was only in there for a few minutes before she felt someone step in behind her. She didn’t jump; instead, she leaned back against his body. 

“Hello my love,” she said calmly  
Chakotay wrapped his arms around her belly and sucked lightly on her neck 

“Be careful I don't want any hickies” she warned 

“Never ” he whispered. 

His wife responded with a throaty laugh “mhm, tell that to our regenerator” she teased. 

Chakotay grabbed a loofa squeezed some body wash onto it before slowly washing his wife’s body with the now soapy loofa. He began with her neck and arms then proceeded to lather soap lightly on her sensitive breasts. When he reached her belly, he rubbed it in a circular motion making the baby move about. This made his wife laugh. 

“This one is a bundle of energy today” Chakotay commented. 

“Oh, I know.” Kathryn was barely able to get her words out when Chakotay’s hand moved lower towards her more intimate regions. However, he brushed over her mound and proceeded to run the loofa up and down her legs ending at her inner thighs. Finally, he put the loofa aside and went to touch Kathryn where she wanted him most. 

Kathryn felt her husband’s fingers run through the thatch of damp auburn curls, making her whimper “Chakotay, I want you but not in here.” 

With that, he wrapped a towel around her petite form. When she felt his member rub against the small of her back desire shot through her. A moment later Kathryn was swept off her feet and gently placed on the bed. Chakotay dried her body thoroughly stopping to play with her puckered buds. The older woman bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out. Chakotay spent the next few minutes teasing a now very aroused Kathryn. When he could tell she had enough, he threw the towel onto the ground and ran his finger lightly through her swollen, silken folds. To prevent the inevitable groan, he captured her thin wine-colored lips. When Chakotay was confident, his wife wouldn’t emit any sounds that could potentially wake Aylen he ended the sweet kiss and gave a lust filled Kathryn a dimpled smile. He gently circled her now erect bud. 

“You’re very aroused my love.” 

She nodded vigorously “I need you.” 

He stroked her damp forehead “you have me, darling, always. I’m here to give you immense pleasure. Tell me what you want me to do.” 

Kathryn took her husband’s very hard member in her hand and placed it towards her damp entrance silently conveying what she wanted, what she needed.  
He groaned at his wife’s readiness. It didn’t take long for them to climax leaving them in a pleasurable bliss. Chakotay pulled the covers over himself and his wife before falling asleep in each other's arms. 

 

The next day Kathryn visited her husband at work while Aylen was at school. 

While Chakotay sat at his desk eating a chicken wrap, Kathryn sat across from him eating a cheeseburger and french fries. She found herself eating some of the most unhealthy foods, but her weight was perfect so she didn’t think much of it and the baby seemed to enjoy it which was always a bonus. 

“Babe, we need to come up with a birthing plan,” Kathryn said as she ate a fry.

He nodded “Of course, you know I support everything you choose to do. What did you have in mind.” 

She took a sip of iced tea before continuing “This may sound stupid.”’ 

“Nothing you say is stupid. What do you want to do?” 

“I wanted to give birth outdoors, with nature surrounding us like our ancestors once did.” Chakotay graced her with a broad grin. Which made her feel very relieved. 

“Kathryn, I love you. Thank you for embracing my culture as well as my children’s culture. However, I don’t want to do anything that would risk your or the baby’s health.”

His wife smiled knowingly “I had a feeling you were going to say that, so I talked to the EMH and he said I can give birth in the holodeck so he would be able to intervene if any complications occur. I know it's not the real thing so I understand if you wouldn’t want to do this.” 

Chakotay went around his desk and kneeled down, so he was face to face with Kathryn “Is this what you want to do.” 

“Yes,” she responded confidently. 

“Then it's settled.” Chakotay said before kissing her softly “I think it's a fantastic idea. I can’t wait.” 

The older woman let out a throaty laugh “I can’t believe this is happening.”

He placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby press up against his palm “Well believe it causes this little one is dancing around in there.” 

The couple sat in silence for a few moments as they felt their child moving around. 

Then Kathryn broke the silence “What about Aylen?” 

Chakotay shrugged “I assumed we would have B’Elanna and Tom watch her.” 

“Well I was thinking.” she responded shyly “That maybe Aylen would want to be there when her sibling was born. I was there when Phoebe was born, and I thought it was amazing. I felt the bond with her instantly. We could explain to her what would happen and give her the option to be there if she wanted to.” 

Chakotay thought in silence. Kathryn knew she had said something wrong. “We don’t have to it was just a suggestion.” She told her husband meekly. 

Chakotay brushed his fingers through her auburn hair “I think Aylen would love that. She’s very mature and intelligent for her age. She also has her mama’s and mommy’s curiosity. We should explain to her together what she could expect and that no matter what mommy will be in good hands.” 

His wife nodded in agreement “ Naturally my mom and Phoebe would be there, and I’m sure they can keep her occupied and reassure her if need be.” 

“Thank you,” Chakotay said genuinely 

“For what ?” 

“For involving Aylen in everything we do. It means a lot to both her and me.” 

Kathryn smiled at him sweetly “I consider Aylen to be my little girl. I feel in love with her immediately. She has taught me so much. I want her to be there with us to witness her sibling coming into the world. Besides, she’s our good luck charm.” 

Chakotay looked at her in confusion “good luck charm, for what?” 

Kathryn laughed “It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I promise more is coming. Thank you to everyone who has supported "Aylen" for so long. The support means everything to me. Anyway, I know the gender and name of baby Janeway so stay tuned! Leave those comments and kudos coming!


	25. Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, this chapter is safe for everyone unless you don't want to know non-graphic details of birth.

“Oh, Chakotay! Look at this” she held up a white onesie with a cartoon star in the middle and matching pants. 

Kathryn waddled around the baby clothing section at a local baby boutique while her husband followed. The former admiral was now 9 months along, and baby Janeway was due in less than two weeks. Now the couple was doing some last minute shopping. A few weeks back it was decided that Kathryn didn’t want a baby shower. They were able to use Aylen’s old crib and changing table. Also since they chose not to find out the gender so, for now,, they only got a few outfits and while Kathryn was recovering Phoebe would take Aylen to pick out more. 

At the moment Kathryn had 12 outfits which Chakotay was holding. 

“I thought we were only getting 7,” he said teasingly as she handed him the onsie to add to the pile. 

“This is the last one I promise” she replied innocently. A few seconds later she wandered over to something else that caught her attention. “Look at this shirt it would be so perfect for Aylen!” 

Chakotay rolled his eyes and laughed “let’s get you home mommy.” 

 

An hour later they went to Tom and B’Elanna’s to pick up the young girl from her play date. When they arrived, the two troublemakers were eating ice cream. Aylen had Chocolate ice cream and whip cream all over her face. 

“Someone’s going to need a bath” Kathryn murmured. 

Aylen’s Eyes lit up “Mommy !” 

She walked over and sat down beside the eager girl “Hello my darling.” 

Suddenly Aylen lifted her spoon and held it up to Kathryn’s mouth “open for the airplane” the older woman compiled and saw the spoon move about before it “landed” in her mouth. Chakotay was choking back his laughter. 

“Did I do it right Aunt B?” 

“Yes, you did great” B’Elanna told Aylen as she cleaned up their mess. 

“I was practicing !” Aylen told her parents proudly. 

“For what ?” Her father asked in evident amusement 

“For the baby, I saw Aunt B feeding baby Owen like this so now I know how to feed the baby.” 

Chakotay lifted the young girl off the stool “you’re an awesome sister now come on chocolate monster you need a bath.” 

 

Kathryn was rubbing shampoo through Aylen’s dark locks. 

“Mommy, when the baby comes will you and papa still love me?” 

The older woman stopped her ministrations “oh baby girl of course! You are our life. Don’t ever ever think that we would love the baby more than you. You will both be loved equally.” 

Aylen nodded and grabbed her rubber ducky before Kathryn rinsed her hair. 

The young girl wiped her eyes “when will the baby be here?” She whined 

“In a few weeks my darling.” She replied sweetly 

“I can’t wait to hold the baby,” she told her mother with delight 

After putting Aylen to bed, Chakotay found his very pregnant wife sleeping soundly, holding her swollen belly protecting the life within 

~~~

Chakotay was woken up by the smell of peanut butter when he opened his eyes he saw his wife reading a book while licking peanut butter of her spoon. 

“Can’t sleep ?” He said softly

Kathryn quickly placed the jar of peanut butter on her nightstand. “You could say that.” she took off her glasses and sighed “I’m up every 5 minutes having to pee, and I was hungry so I figured I might as well stay up. I’m so sorry I woke you up my love.” 

He offered her a sweet smile and sat up next to her “I want to spend every waking moment with you, besides once the baby arrives our nights will become a lot more interesting.”

Kathryn leaned over and kissed him longingly “We better not waste these moments then.” she whispered seductively. 

 

A few hours later Kathryn opened her eyes it was still fairly dark out. As much as she wanted to remain in Chakotay’s embrace, her bladder wouldn’t allow it. The moment she sat up the baby began to kick. After relieving herself, Kathryn felt a sharp pain in her rib and gasped. As she walked back to her bed, the baby continued to kick her ribs. Involuntarily a whimper escaped her causing her husband to sit upright. 

“Is everything okay?” 

His wife groaned “no, your child is kickboxing and my ribs are the punching bag.” 

“This one’s feisty just like their mother.” He placed his hand on her belly and rubbed lightly coaxing the baby away from his mother’s rib. 

Kathryn ran her fingers through Chakotay’s cropped hair “Seems like this little one wanted their Papa.” 

He kissed the bump softly, “and I will always be here my little warrior.” 

 

As Kathryn made breakfast, Aylen was showing Chakotay how to change a baby’s diaper. Although Chakotay was an expert when it came to the diaper department, he still played along. 

“Papa you’re doing it wrong !” the young girl said in frustration. 

He lifted the baby doll “I swear I did it right this time !” 

Aylen shook her head in disapproval “It’s backward.” 

“Oh,” Chakotay responded, then he looked up as if a light bulb went on in his head “I know what to do now.” 

Kathryn watched this “lesson” with amusement. Although she finished replicating breakfast a little while ago, she didn’t want to interrupt. 

This time Chakotay placed the diaper on the doll’s head as if it was a hat. After he was content with the diaper’s appearance, he looked over at his daughter triumphantly. 

Aylen slapped her palm against her forehead and shook her head “You’re hopeless.” She walked over to Kathryn and whispered “What are we gonna do? Papa can’t change diapers.” 

The older woman held back her laughter “Well, It seems like you’re in charge of the poopy diapers now my love.” she whispered back. 

The young girl looked up in horror before she could respond Chakotay placed a diaper on both his wife and his daughter’s heads.   
“My two beautiful diaper heads,” Chakotay said with pride 

“Chakotay stop wasting the diapers” Kathryn demanded using her Captain tone. Aylen knew that when her mommy used this tone, Papa was in big trouble. 

He walked over to his wife “Oh Captain my Captain you know that tone doesn’t bother me.” he smirked “well not the way you want it to,” with that he kissed her with passion. 

“Ew” was all Aylen said before taking the diaper off her head and walking out of the room.

When they pulled apart, Kathryn placed her palms on her husband’s broad chest “I think we just scared our daughter.” 

“Nah, she’ll be back in a few seconds,” and sure enough about 45 seconds later Aylen came back to declare her hunger. 

 

Once the small family was settled at the table with a plate of eggs, and bacon Kathryn looked at Chakotay before taking a sip of decaf coffee.”Aylen you’re Papa, and I have a very important question to ask you.” 

“Would you like to see mommy give birth to your brother or sister?” Chakotay asked while looking at his daughter’s face in an attempt to gauge her response. 

Aylen finished chewing before she responded, “What's gonna happen ?” 

Chakotay let Kathryn answer. “Well, It may take, and I will be in pain but remember I’m okay. I have Papa, Aunt Phoebe and GG there. Nothing bad will happen.” 

Aylen nodded in understanding “Where does the baby come out. Miral told me Aunt B had to poop out the baby.” 

Chakotay almost spits out his orange juice and Kathryn was at a loss. Once Kathryn regained her composure she continued. “The baby comes out of a hole called the vagina, it is close to where your pee and poop come out. I will experience pains called contractions because the baby will be preparing to come into the world. Although the vagina is a very tiny hole it will dilate which means grow larger so the baby can come out.” 

“Cool,” the young girl replied nonchalantly. Although slightly relieved this was not the reaction Kathryn nor Chakotay were expecting. 

“If you would like.” Chakotay said while cleaning up breakfast “we can show you a video later on of a mommy giving birth.”   
Aylen jumped up and down in excitement “Can we watch it now !” 

Her father chuckled at his daughter’s eagerness. “Let mommy, and I get dressed, and after you do the same we can watch the video deal ?” 

She nodded vigorously before running to her bedroom. 

“What did we get ourselves into?” Kathryn said to no one in particular

 

An hour later Aylen was staring at the screen with her eyes wide in fascination. Meanwhile, Kathryn looked as white as a ghost. Chakotay seemed unaffected, besides he has done the whole birthing thing before. 

Kathryn took a big gulp of water. “Are you okay Aylen?” She asked as steadily as she could

“That was totally Awesome.” The six-year-old shouted in response. 

Chakotay laughed and looked at his wife “I’m not surprised.” 

Kathryn just nodded, not sure what to say.

 

That night Chakotay gathered his wife in his arms “You okay baby?” 

Kathryn shook her head “I’m scared.” she told her husband meekly. 

“Why?” he asked her calmly. 

“What if there are complications during the birth. I’m not exactly a spring chicken.” 

Chakotay noticed the quiver in her voice “sweetheart this will be a piece of cake. You’ve survived the Borg. The Hirogen and Species 8472.” 

She kissed him softly, grateful for his reassurance “I know, you’re right. Any day now this baby could come, and I feel as if I’m not prepared at all.” 

He sat up and placed his hands on her belly “do you love this child.” 

Kathryn looked at him as if he had 12 heads “of course ! what kind of question is that.” 

Chakotay ignored his wife’s remark, “Would you put its life before your own.” 

“Yes, always,” she said with seriousness. 

He kissed her belly and smiled “then you have everything you need my love.” 

She rewarded him with a teary smile “I love you, so so much.” 

Before he could respond, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in.” 

Aylen walked in with her pink bunny in tow. He held his arms out towards her to lift her onto the bed. 

“What can we do for you, little lady?” Chakotay asked before kissing her on the cheek. 

“Can I lay with you and mommy?” 

Kathryn smiled lovingly “of course baby girl, come here.” 

A few minutes after the young girl snuggled in between Kathryn and Chakotay she fell asleep. Chakotay stroked his daughter’s long hair and sighed “I wish they could stay like this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little chapter. The next chapter baby Janeway will arrive! Please have patience with me I want this next chapter to be perfect but since I started school again my school work will have to come first. Thank you for reading and leave a kudos and comment if ya feel like it :)


	26. Its a ...

“Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. 

"Up! Get up! Now!" 

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.”

It was a cold day, and while Chakotay was at work, Kathryn and Aylen were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. Since the days were growing cooler, the duo could no longer spend their days outside so Kathryn decided it would be a perfect opportunity to practice reading with the young girl. 

“Mommy,” The little girl interrupted “can I have hot chocolate.” 

Kathryn closed the book and took off her reading glasses “Sure, but don’t tell Papa.” she said with a smirk. A few minutes later she came back into the living area holding two glasses of steaming hot chocolate. “Here you go, wait for it to cool.” She warned the little girl. “Now that you have your hot chocolate it's your turn to read. Aylen picked up the book and turned the page they were on and continued.

“"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.”

Kathryn had to help the young girl pronounce a few of the words, but overall she did a great job and was proud that Aylen’s reading was improving each day. As Aylen was about to proceed, she looked at the older woman with confusion.

“Mommy, did you spill your hot chocolate?” 

Kathryn looked down and saw her soaking wet sweatpants. Although her heart was pounding, she knew she had to remain calm so Aylen wouldn’t be worried. “Baby girl I need you to call GG and tell her to come over as quick as possible.” Aylen nodded and went to the terminal without asking any questions which surprised her. 

While her daughter was talking to Gretchen Kathryn called Chakotay. “Hey babe, my water just broke, but I feel perfectly fine, and my mom should be on her way.” 

Chakotay’s jaw dropped “O-okay, do you have everything? Is Aylen okay? Does the doctor know? Should I meet you at the hospital?” 

Kathryn chuckled “yes my love Aylen is fine, the bag is packed and by the front door and meet me at the hospital, specifically holodeck 1.” 

Her husband nodded “I’ll meet you there. Oh and Kathryn” he gave her a smile “It's time to have a baby.” 

 

An hour later Kathryn, Chakotay, Aylen, and Gretchen were in a nature holodeck program. The sun was shining and tall trees surrounded them. There was a slight breeze, and it smelled like blooming flowers. In the middle, a large bed was set up, and besides, it was a natural hot water spring. 

It was difficult for Aylen to contain her excitement but she knew she had to stay composed for her mommy’s sake. Gretchen bought the young girl a pad with games, a coloring book, her baby doll, and a swimsuit to keep her occupied. Kathryn was walking around in a robe and looking at all the flowers. The EMH checked her vitals when she arrived, and everything was normal for both her and the baby. From this point forward the holodeck would alert him of any changes. So, for now, the EMH decided to keep his distance. 

Chakotay walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist “how you feeling babe ?” 

Kathryn laughed and placed her hands over his “Tell mom to bring a bottle of tequila, and we all take a shot whenever you ask how I’m feeling. It could make for an awesome drinking game.” 

He shook his head and kissed his wife’s neck “Very creative my love.” 

“I try,” she responded pecking him on the lips. 

Gretchen came over and handed her a cup of ice chips “hydrate my love.” Kathryn took the cup and put an ice cube in her mouth she grimaced in pain. 

Her husband turned to her in concern “Are you okay?” 

She nodded “My teeth are very sensitive.” Her mother patted her back, “this is just the beginning my darling.” 

 

"His aunt was back outside the door. 

"Are you up yet?" she demanded. 

"Nearly," said Harry." 

 

Kathryn and Aylen were sitting on the large bed where she was continuing to read to her. Suddenly Kathryn felt another dull pain course through her back, she closed her eyes and let the contraction run its course. This was her second contraction which was occurring every 30 minutes. In between contractions, Kathryn continued reading to Aylen. Every time she was experiencing pain Aylen held her hand. When the pain dissipated, she smiled at the young girl and stroked her tiny head. 

When Aylen got bored or reading she and Gretchen walked around picking flowers. Meanwhile, Chakotay held his wife and stroked her back. Kathryn had learned that some women didn’t like to be touched while in labor, but Kathryn welcomed it. She felt herself falling asleep. 

“Rest my love.” Chakotay cooed “You need your strength.” All Kathryn could do was murmur. 

 

Kathryn slept for an hour in half, and so did her husband. Kathryn was woken up by a sharp contraction, and Chakotay was woken up by his wife’s whimper. 

“Damn this hurts.” she groaned, and Chakotay continued to stroke her back. Kathryn has been in labor for almost three hours. For the last hour and a half, she felt only pressure and little pain. Luckily she was able to get some rest but if her current contraction were any indication about what was to come she would not have any rest until her baby arrived. 

Aylen, who had been eating Mac and cheese walked over to her parents when she noticed they were awake. She sat on the bed and handed Kathryn a drawing she made of the baby. The older woman couldn’t help but smile and gestured the young girl over for a hug “Thank you, sweetheart, I can’t wait to hang it up when we get home.” 

“You won’t need the picture mommy, you’ll have the real thing.” 

Kathryn laughed “You are correct; hopefully the real thing will be here soon.” 

 

“Mommy, Papa look !” Aylen shouted as she jumped into the hot spring. 

Chakotay and Kathryn smiled at their swimming daughter “at least someone is having fun” Kathryn teased before another contraction began. Chakotay was proud of his wife. She was surprisingly calm and handled the pain very well. Despite Gretchen continually reminding her that it would get worse. 

As Aylen continued to swim Kathryn looked at her husband and traced his tattoo with her fingertip. “You know, I always loved your tattoo.” 

“Oh really?” He responded “Why?” he asked playing along. 

“Its just so sexy,” she told him huskily. 

He chuckled “thank you my love” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Chakotay, this may sound weird, and I’m pretty sure this isn’t normal but I really, really need you to kiss me right now.” 

He placed his lips gently on her lips and stroked her hair, when he went to pull back Kathryn captured his lips harder. When they separated, they were panting, and lips were swollen. 

Meanwhile, Gretchen looked at them in shock “Well that was interesting, never heard someone having a make-out session during labor.” 

“Shit, mom I forgot you were here.” All Chakotay could do was laugh. Kathryn slapped his chest in response.   
Her mother smiled at the couple “Whatever helps with your pain, my girl. I must say you’re doing way better than your sister, she was about to rip her husband’s head off.” 

“Speaking of pain,” Kathryn squeaked holding her belly. When Chakotay went to touch her, she placed her hand on him to stop him. He could tell she was trying to remain quiet. Once her body relaxed she let Chakotay touch her. 

“You don’t have to be quiet, I would rather you scream then hold your breath. It's not good for you or the baby.”

The older woman nodded “I know, but I don’t want to scare Aylen.” 

“Don’t worry” He told his wife reassuringly “We had this discussion with Aylen.” With that, they looked over at the young girl swimming happily. 

Kathryn took her husband's hand, and he helped her up “Let's go join our daughter.” 

When Aylen saw Kathryn and her Papa coming towards the hot spring she stopped swimming “Should I get out ?” she shouted. 

“Stay sweetheart, I want to be with you,” Kathryn said while taking her robe off. She was only wearing a white tank top but no pants, Aylen didn’t seem to notice or care. Aylen moved to the side so Papa could help Kathryn get settled. He cushioned himself behind Kathryn and lifted her top up so he would have access to her stomach. 

Aylen swam over “Mommy can I touch your belly.” 

“Of course,” Kathryn told her sweetly. 

Aylen began rubbed her belly in patterns, and occasionally Kathryn giggled when she happened to go near a spot that was especially ticklish. The warm water soothed Kathryn’s back. They weren’t kidding when they said back labor was excruciating. After awhile Aylen got sleepy and dried off before falling asleep. Meanwhile, Chakotay held his wife close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

 

“Shit! Chakotay I’m gonna kill you” Kathryn screeched as a wave a pain came over her. She had now been in labor for almost 8 hours. She was tired and wanted her baby out. 

Phoebe arrived almost two hours ago and was switching on and off with her mother when it came to Kathryn duty and Aylen duty. Much to Kathryn’s dismay, Phoebe was now on Kathryn duty. 

Phoebe smirked “Having any fun yet ?” 

“Oh I’m just having a grand ole time” Kathryn groaned. 

“I can tell” the younger woman responded as she gestured to Kathryn who was now naked and sweating.

Chakotay stayed silent and held Kathryn’s hand, knowing that right now she needed to know he was there but to remain slightly distant. 

Aylen waddled over in a nightgown while holding Cotton Candy “Are you, okay mommy?” 

Kathryn stroked the little girl’s worried face “yes baby girl I’m okay but guess what!” 

“What !” 

“Your baby brother or sister will be here soon.” 

 

Kathryn had been in labor for a little bit over 10 hours. Now she was hungry, thirsty and in excruciating pain. “I have to push she yelled.” 

“Kathryn calm down.” Gretchen soothed 

Her face beet red and her hair were in disarray. “Mom, this thing is coming now.” 

Chakotay ran in with the doctor behind him, and for the first time in her life, Kathryn was happy to see him. He examined her and came to the conclusion that she was fully dilated.

“Alright Kathryn, When you feel a contraction coming on push.” 

When a contraction hit Kathryn pushed for 10 seconds. Then 30 seconds later she pushed again. After pushing three times, she was fatigued. 

“I can’t do this Chakotay.” she panted. 

“Yes you can my love, the baby is almost here.” 

Kathryn whimpered and pushed with all her strength. At that moment all she remembered was Chakotay calling over Aylen while she let out a primal scream. Then a screeching cry filled the room. 

When the tiny being was placed on her chest, Kathryn felt tears rolling down her cheeks “Welcome to the world my beautiful girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Janeway is a girl !!! the next chapter I will reveal her name (which I've already chosen) there will probably be two more chapters after this. Thank you, everyone, who has been reading since the beginning. Please feel free to leave your thoughts below <3


	27. True Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a tiny update enjoy !

An hour later Kathryn and the baby were moved to a maternity recovery room. While a Kathryn was getting settled and examined Chakotay held his daughter. She had the most beautiful blue eyes like her mommy and a tuft of dark auburn hair. The baby was 7 lbs 3 oz and perfectly healthy. Since Kathryn fed the baby earlier, she was sleeping soundly. 

Aylen came into the room with a broad grin on her face. Kathryn patted the spot beside her “come here and meet your sister.” The young girl walked over slowly, and Chakotay handed Kathryn the bundle of pink. 

“Can I touch her?” Aylen asked softly 

“Of course baby” Kathryn moved the swaddle so the six-year-old could get a good look at her sleeping sister. She softly stroked her tiny hand and kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t you want to know her name ?” Kathryn asked with a smirk. 

Aylen’s eyes widened “yes !” 

“Well first, since you helped the EMH deliver her I want you to choose her middle name.” 

Aylen looked at the tiny human closely. “Rose,” she said a minute later. “Because Papa gives you Roses a lot.” 

“Then it’s settled” Chakotay decided. 

“Aylen,” Kathryn said with a large grin “meet your sister Anya Rose.” 

“Papa! My name starts with an A too !” The young girl told him excitedly. 

Kathryn chuckled “yes it is, that’s why we chose a name that started with an A.” 

“In Russian, it means bringing goodness,” Chakotay told his daughter. 

“What does my naming mean ?” 

“It means silly,” Kathryn said teasingly. 

“You’re lying Mommy !” The young girl accused 

The older woman sighed “you’ve caught me.” 

Chakotay watched the banter before continuing “Aylen means happiness in Native American. You bring us all happiness” he told the young girl and kissed her on the head. 

“Mommy, can I hold Anya now?” 

“Yes, but you must be very gentle,” Kathryn said sternly as she placed a pillow on Aylen’s lap. Before gently placing Anya down.” 

“Wow,” the six-year-old gasped “she’s so tiny !” 

“I think she has your nose, and those irresistible dimples” the older woman whispered.

Aylen continued staring down at her sister “do you think Anya will love me?” She asked absentmindedly. 

“I know so,” Kathryn told her before placing a kiss on her head. 

The EMH interrupted the intimate moment between Kathryn and her daughters. “How are mother and baby doing?” He asked gleefully. 

She looked down at Anya “Well this one’s belly is all filled up, so she’s sleeping, I’m feeling fine, but I’m exhausted.” 

The doctor nodded “That’s to be expected, so have we decided on a name for this bundle of joy ?” 

“Yes,” Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at each other “doctor, meet Anya Rose Janeway.” 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful baby” he picked up his holo-imager “time for me to take some pictures.” 

Chakotay and Kathryn asked the EMH beforehand if he could take photos of them and the baby. They decided not to have an outside photographer take them in fear that they would sell the pictures to the tabloids. 

Chakotay glanced at his tired wife “Are you up to it darling ?” 

Kathryn nodded “we should try to get as many pictures as we can until this little one needs to eat again.” 

For the next half hour the EMH took various pictures including one with just Chakotay and Kathryn, then one with just Aylen. They had many taken of all three of them and towards the end when Anya was getting fussy Kathryn fed her which the EMH happened to get a picture of as well. 

Towards the end of the feeding, Kathryn began to doze off, and he could tell Aylen was sleepy as well. After Anya was done eating Chakotay took her from her exhausted mother and had some skin to skin time with his littlest daughter. 

A half-hour later Gretchen went to take Aylen home. When she entered the room, the older woman was panting “the paparazzi is intense. They are yearning for a sneak peek at the baby of the famous Command Couple. 

Chakotay put Anya back into her bed “I’ll get a security detail to get you to the transport station safely. When Kathryn wakes up, I’ll talk to her about how and when we will reveal the newest member of the family.” 

“Thank you,” Gretchen said gratefully. 

Once the ensigns arrived to escort Gretchen and Aylen to the transport station, Kathryn woke up to find her husband holding their daughter while looking out the window. 

“My two loves,” Kathryn said throatily.

Chakotay smiled and walked over holding the bundle “did you sleep well, mommy ?” 

“Mhm, I could use some coffee right now.” 

“No can do mommy” he kissed her lightly. 

“I know” she replied with a pout, “but a girl can dream right ?” Chakotay sat next to her and held Anya out so both him and Kathryn could look at her. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Kathryn said in awe. 

“She is, just like her mommy.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes “sweet talker, but she has your irresistible dimples” she poked them to make a point. 

The older woman stroked her thumb around the baby’s forehead “Chakotay, we made this. We made this perfect human being.” 

“And he had fun doing so.” Her husband replied teasingly. 

Kathryn held back her laughter so she wouldn’t scare their baby “You’re impossible” she leaned on his shoulder and found herself dozing off again. Chakotay put Anya back into her bassinet and went over to hold his wife.

~~~

A day and a half later both Kathryn and Aylen were cleared to go home. When they walked through the door, they smelled Gretchen’s cooking, and Aylen was waiting eagerly by a banner that said “Welcome Home Anya” Chakotay put the car seat onto the kitchen table and gave the excited girl a long hug. 

“We missed you! Did you have fun with GG ?” 

“Yeah! I and GG made this sign, and she even made cookies.” Then she eagerly ran over to the car seat where her baby sister laid and stared at her sleeping form. 

Kathryn hugged Aylen from behind “how about we watch a movie while Anya sleeps just you and me.” 

Aylen responded with a broad smile “okay.” 

 

They were about an hour into the movie when Chakotay brought in a fussy Anya. “I think this one felt left out.” 

Kathryn laughed and took the baby from her husband “what’s wrong little one ?” She cooed “I promise you didn’t miss much of the movie” in response Anya wiggled and suckled on her tiny fist. “Ah someone’s hungry” The older woman unbuttoned her shirt while Chakotay grabbed the crescent-shaped pillow for her to rest the baby on. Anya latched on quickly and suckled greedily. 

Aylen looked at the sight before her in awe “Woah that’s so cool !” She reached her hand over to stroke her sister’s soft head. “Does it hurt mommy ?” 

“Sometimes” she replied honestly. Your sister has a tendency to suck hard, and if I go a while without her eating my breasts are so full of milk, they become tender.” 

“Then why do you do it ?” The young girl responded while observing her mommy and sister closely. 

“Because it’s very healthy for both baby Anya and me.” When the baby released her mommy’s nipple Kathryn lifted her over he shoulder and patted her back lightly “it also forms a special bond between mom and baby.” 

The six-year-old looked down “we don’t have a special bond.” 

The older woman felt a lump form in her throat “what makes you say that ?” 

“Because you didn’t breastfeed me,” she said with disappointment. 

Kathryn stroked Aylen’s cheek “oh darling, that doesn’t mean anything. I like to think we have a special bond but it was formed differently.” 

“How ?” 

Kathryn thought for a moment “we had sleepovers together, and every day we would read and go to the park. “ 

Aylen smiled “Yay!”

When the baby was done Kathryn put the baby on top of her knees and continued to stare at her. Not actually believing that the human she carried for nine months was finally here. “Anya is beautiful just like her sister,” the older woman said kindly. 

Aylen kissed her sister’s tiny nose and played with her small fingers. Making Kathryn smile warmly. It was then that the older woman understood true happiness. For most of her life, she thought Starfleet would be the only thing that could bring her joy. As she admired the two girls, she knew this was what happiness truly felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to post (gotta love school work). The next chapter will be an epilogue along with a very exciting announcement! Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave comments :)


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end! Thank you all so much for the love and support! Hope you enjoy :) oh and look at the end for an announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this was the end of "Aylen" I will be making a series based on this story. I'm not sure what it will be called yet The series will have a range of different stories starring everyone's favorite command couple, Aylen and Anya! I'm so excited and I hope you all are too!

“Mommy! Papa! Look I’m flying” Aylen squealed as the swing went back and forth. 

Kathryn chuckled “we see! Don’t fly too high you may end up in space” She was rewarded with a hearty laugh. 

Chakotay pushed the stroller back and forth to soothe their two-month-old. He peeked under the blanket to find the little girl’s eyes fluttering in an attempt to fight off sleep. He laughed lightly and looked over at his wife who was smiling at his eldest. 

“Anya’s definitely your child,” he said teasingly. 

Kathryn looked at him with raised eyebrows “what makes you say that ?” 

“The baby is trying to fight off her sleep. I remember serving under a certain captain who refused to sleep too.” 

The older woman swatted her husband's arm playfully “you think your funny”

“I know I am” he replied with a seductive grin. 

Kathryn took the bundled little girl out of her stroller and snuggled her close she smiled lovingly at little Anya “maybe she just wanted her mommy, I always found it difficult to sleep when the person I loved wasn’t near me.” A few moments later the baby was sleeping soundly. 

“If someone told me a year ago I would be holding a sleeping baby girl who happened to be mine, I would have thought they were insane but now that she’s here. I couldn’t imagine my life without Anya.” Kathryn looked up at Chakotay, does that make sense? 

Her husband kissed her gently “perfectly. I love you and our daughters more then I can say. I’ve never been so happy.” 

“Me too,” she whispered quietly. “I’m so happy Aylen didn’t listen to you that day at the park.” 

Chakotay looked at her with confusion “why ?” 

“Because I would have never found you.” 

At that moment Aylen ran over and sat on Chakotay’s lap. The family of four sat on the same bench where Aylen met the admiral that changed her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many chapters so stay tuned for updates. I absolutely love kudos and kind comments :)


End file.
